Immortality
by epic insanity666
Summary: taken from the realm of the afterlife, Hatake Kakashi and others have been chosen to aid a world threatened by off balance, watch as Kakashi's tale becomes one of legend to the Gotei 13, and himself.
1. Chapter 1

Immortality

 **I'd like to tll the readers this will be a side story for From the Grave, i will be using the Kakashi from that one, so yeah, enjoy**

Gasping for air Hatake Kakashi opened his eyes in surprise at feeling the outside air touching his skin, calming his own breathing the man flipped onto his stomach to look around as his body began to regain feeling, his left arm moving erratically the silver haired man looked to said limb before his memories of Remnant flooded into his mind with a pained groan, as the arm relaxed at the feeling calibrating.

Sitting up slowly with a grunt, the silver haired man looked to his body with his eyes widening in shock.

"I'm… young again, but how, my grandkids were… what the hell is going on!?" Kakashi questioned before standing up, a little annoyed to see his ANBU gear on his being he looked to his left arm to see it in its cybernetics prime condition before he looked up with narrowed eyes.

Seeing himself with a forest clearing the man looked around before freezing at seeing a child standing to his left with a small white dress before vanishing with a faint giggle.

"Alright, creepy ghost aside I guess following it is my only option" Kakashi said before walking after the free spirit.

Walking into the trees the shinobi felt his head being tilted by the small force of an apple hitting his head.

"Who are you calling creepy, MISTER!" hearing the shrill cry of the adorably annoyed child, Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow as he continued onward.

"Obviously the little child leading to probably the one who brought me into this misty forest that has no noise at all" Kakashi said out loud before stopping and actually taking notice to the dead silence.

Looking around his left arm shifted into its assault rifle mode, the barrel pulsing with blue plasma.

Following the feeling of importance Kakashi found himself in another clearing, this one however had a small cot with the ghostly girl sitting on the porch with an angry pout aimed at him as he approached, standing before the girl she poked her tongue out at him the man simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sensaina hana! Give our guest respect" a soft voice spoke with Kakashi looking inside to see a woman that could be described as a goddess before him stepping onto the porch, looking to her flawless, cream coloured skin, the man took in her beauty with her hair flowing down to the ground behind her, which allowed him to look to her dress… it was made of feathers of many birds, leaving her in a beauty like no other her eyes were pure white surrounded by cerulean blue.

Moving her hands delicately to the sides of Kakashi's head she smiled like a mother to a child.

"Kami?" Kakashi questioned softly with the woman's smile widening.

"It has been so long since a worthy warrior spoke one of my many names, I have been watching you Hatake Kakashi, and I know you and few others are the ones I need to help a world in dire need of champions" Kami said with the man blinking as the woman stepped back, moving to the spot beside Hana the small girl had a look of daughterly love to the woman as she leaned her head on her lap, looking to Kakashi Kami gestured before her with a futon appearing before them.

Seeing the request, Kakashi followed it with respect by sitting down.

"If I may ask, Kami-sama, but what is it you called my soul to your plain of existence for, for all I know is I should have passed away on my death bed" Kakashi said with the woman nodding before waving her hand with a small, mirror like portal opened beside Kakashi, who looked through it he was shown images of people warriors in Shihakusho with katana's, the second image showed beasts with white masks over their faces, seeing the warriors battling these beasts the mirror faded with Kakashi turning to Kami in confusion.

"The world that is on the brink of collapsing, those beings you witnessed were souls, the warriors in the Shihakusho are known as Shinigami, they are the protectors of souls within their heaven, Seireitei, those beasts are the end result of souls losing themselves while being un able to passing on, this balance will be tipped by one warrior who wishes to tip this balance to become a god and take the place of one of my avatars in this world, I am asking you to help prevent this from happening, I am requesting for your aid in saving more then just my avatar as the only way to reach it is by sacrificing many souls to create the soul key, i…"

"I accept, Kami-sama" Kakashi cut her off with the goddess blinking before smiling softly.

"Thank you, Hatake-san, my champion, do my will proud" Kami said as a portal opened behind kasha who turned to it in silence.

"The world will be like that of remnant, but not as you think at the same time, the world is known as earth… good luck" the woman said with the shinobi nodding before walking in until he stopped as kami spoke once more.

"I should also inform you of your allies already in the world, the one you need to keep close to though, is known as Kurosaki ichigo, keep him safe as he is also the only hope of stopping this event from happening, good luck once more, Hatake Kakashi" Kami said with the man nodding before stepping through, allowing it to close with Hana looking up to her mother

"Why didn't you just speak their names, Mother?"

"It is a surprise for the man"

Opening his eyes once more after stepping through the portal, Kakashi blinked as his exposed eye focused to the dull ceiling above him, moving his head to explore his supposed room, the man took notice to his belongings from remnant but off this worlds calibre, sitting up from his bed, the man looked down to see he wore black jeans and a muscle shirt with Remnants, Beacon logo on the front, smiling sadly to himself he stood up to see his left arm still cybernetic, the near human like muscles moving to his commands he saw a notebook on the desk with repair tools for his arm he was grateful to the kind goddess, moving to the notebook he found a note beneath it.

'my champion, if you are reading this, then you have successfully integrated into this world as if it was your original home, but that aside, if you are to truly aid those of this world, then you are to seek out the man known as Urahara Kisuke, good luck'

Leaning away from the note he watched it break down into small feathers floating to his desk, Kakashi stood straight at hearing noise below.

Moving to the door the silver haired man opened it to hear kitchen pots tumbling to the ground.

"God fucking pots, damn hidden foods" a voice grumbled with Kakashi instantly recognising that voice, moving down the stairs he was greeted by the sight of a younger Momochi Zabuza sitting in the kitchen eating in a black tank top and cargo shorts he turned to Kakashi to blink, before the de-aged Demon of the hidden mist pointed an accusing finger to Kakashi.

"You're the other sent here by her!" the demon yelled before falling off the bench, making Kakashi blink at the younger Zabuza he looked to a mirror to see he also, had been changed back to the days of his youth of ANBU *shiver*

Looking to Zabuza the man/teen had climbed onto the bench with his signature blade in his grip.

"I see Kami-sama has given you your blade, Kubikiribōchō, good because if what Kami said of the future we'll need everything we know at our disposal" Kakashi said before he felt a stuffed rabbit hit his head from above, grabbing it he frown in annoyance as he held it in hand before it poofed into another note, reading it his eyes nearly bulged out of his head with his hands held in the air.

"I'm rich here as well!" Kakashi said with Zabuza raising an eyebrow at the de-aged man's antics.

"You aren't like you were when we first met, what happened?" Zabuza questioned before finally noticing his cybernetic arm.

"SCRATCH THAT, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Zabuza yelled while pointing to the arm with Kakashi lifting it up with it shifting into its heavy cannon form.

"Let's just say, Konoha became a shadow of its former self" Kakashi said with a bored tone before moving to the living room, where he took notice to the woman sitting on the couch reading.

Looking up from her book the woman showed herself to have fair-skin with pupiless brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face, she wore a singlet with cream coloured pants reaching to her ankles with sandels wrapped around her feet.

Looking at one another Zabuza walked into the living room with an annoyed look before sitting down on the other side of the couch, resting his chin in his right hands palm.

"Well, let's introduce ourselves" Kakashi said as the demon of the hidden mist spoke.

"I'm Zabuza, she's Pakura of Suna and your Hatake Kakashi, there done, now can someone explain to me what the plan is and when we're going to find this Urahara guy!?" Zabuza growled with the woman turning to him with an annoyed pout.

"Since when have you been impatient?" the woman questioned with the eyebrowless man sighing in annoyance.

"Since forever now let's go find that shopkeeper" Zabuza said as he stood up and walk to the door to the street.

Looking to Pakura, Kakashi gestured to the open door.

"Shall we?"

"Someone has to keep him out of trouble" Pakura said simply as she walked by the new teen who sighed as he followed the two, waking by Pakura she closed the door and locked it, placing the key in her pocket they set out to follow Zabuza.

Seeing the said person walking down the street, Kakashi picked up Pakura bridally before using his semblance to catch up to Zabuza who jumped as the two stood before him suddenly, looking to them and then down the street the teen/man turned to them in shock.

"Since when can you do that!?"

"Since Remnant" Kakashi said calmly before speeding off, not noticing the black cat watching above with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon returning to the home after realising they had no idea where to go, Zabuza flopped onto the couch with an annoyed groan as Pakura sat beside him while Kakashi moved to the kitchen, opening the fridge taking out a can of soda the silver haired teen sat down with a tired look.

"Whose idea was it to look through the entire town?" Zabuza questioned with the two turning to him, with Pakura sending a ball of intense heat at the rejuvenated teens ass which made him jump in alarm while moving to the kitchen.

"Next time don't try to blame others for your stupidity" Pakura said as Kakashi looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So how long have you two been here, exactly?" Kakashi questioned with the girl turning to him with her arms resting on the couch.

"I've been here half a year, then Zabuza came here six months ago, and now you, and I have to say at least your sane unlike that big baby" Pakura said with Kakashi and her sharing a small laugh before they looked to the kitchen.

"I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!" the voice of Zabuza yelled from the kitchen, walking back into the living room with a bag of ice wrapped around his butt, lying on the ground before the television the demon grumbled.

It was all silent before they sensed a fluctuation in the air, making them stand up instantly before the power began to fade, making Kakashi and Pakura look to one another and rush out, leaving Zabuza on the floor the demon stood up to catch up.

Running onto the street looking for the two the Demon looked to a roof to see the two looking around worriedly, with Kakashi's left arm primed for fire.

Before it shifted back to its hand form with the two turning to each other.

"Hey, if you two are done playing scouts, can we do this tomorrow please, My ass is still sore from your heat trick" Zabuza growled out as he scaled the wall by walking up it.

Standing among the two he barely noticed the black cat standing beside Kakashi's right ankle until said demon looked down with a raised eyebrow, making Kakashi follow his eyes the man let out a small chuckle as the cat smooched his human hand as he crouched down, scratching its chin before Pakura spoke.

"If that power surge happens again, we're going to investigate, and Zabuza, set the alarm, we have a school to attend tomorrow" Pakura said with Zabuza letting out a groan as he dropped to the street below, followed by Pakura as Kakashi remained with the feline, looking at it he noticed the eyes of the cat to be full of intelligence, tilting his head with his eye patch being lifted by his robotic hand, his eyes widened slightly at seeing a… spiritual chakra network within the cat, but it looked, feminine.

Shaking his head of weird thoughts the copy-cat Shinobi followed his new teammates to their current living arrangements, not noticing the cat sit on the edge of the building watching him with a smile of interest.

Walking into the building and locking it behind him, Kakashi walked to the stair way, looking down the hallway beside it he saw Zabuza walking out of a room with a can of Mountain Dew in hand, looking at the drink, Kakashi had a frown at thinking of Remnant he sighed sadly before walking up the stairs, stopping he called out to the duo.

"Night!"

"Your uniform is on your bed!" Pakura said back with Kakashi sweat dropping as Zabuza spat out his drink, choking on a laugh.

"Yours too Zabuza!" it was Kakashi's turn to laugh as he closed his rooms door, seeing the said uniform on the bed he read the name of the school to himself.

"Karakura high, Hmm" Kakashi said to himself before shrugging, placing the clothes on a desk he flopped onto his bed with instant snores escaping him.

Ze next day

Hearing the buzzing of an alarm clock below with a loud bang, Kakashi's eyes opened lazily before moving to sit on the side of the bed, looking down to himself he blinked in surprise to see his clothing different, from the night before.

Instead he wore shorts and a singlet.

Standing up to change into the uniform, Kakashi had the distinct feeling Pakura had something to do with his change.

Stepping out of his bedroom fully dressed in uniform, Kakashi refused to leave his mask and eyepatch behind, and choosing to wear a skin tight black sleeved shirt beneath to hide his arm with gloves a butler would use the Wolf of Beacon stepped down the stairs to stop and look to Pakura who stood in the female equivalent of the uniform she looked away the minute they made eye contact while Zabuza was busy trying to loosen the tie around his neck, while also trying to rip off his sleeves, he too, decided to keep his face mask.

Looking between the two Pakura sighed while resting her face in her right palm.

"If you two get in trouble because your wearing masks don't bring me into it" Pakura said with Kakashi shrugging as the trio left with bags over their shoulders, with Zabuza finally managing to tear his right sleeve off.

Walking through the street the trio never noticed a hollow floating above ready to feast upon them

"Zabuza can you please not ruin your uniform, I paid money for that!" Pakura scolded as they walked onward, not even glancing back with Zabuza hearing the fabric tearing he yanked one final time with success, unknowingly breaking the hollows face with the force, killing it as he walked onward, looking back his eyes blinked at the fading hollow he shrugged and dropped the sleeve on the ground, catching up to the two he took notice to Pakura walking close to Kakashi, narrowing his eyes in suspicion he moved between the two and wrapped both arms around their necks, leaning forward to look at them.

"So, after we attend this borefest, when do we go looking for this Kisuke guy, I'm getting bored" Zabuza questioned with Kakashi and Pakura looking to him.

"That's the plan, we keep an eye out for any signs of this Urahara Shōten Kami informed us of"

"Informed _you_ of, I'm still in the dark about him" Zabuza said with a sigh of defeat before hopping backwards, following them with his hands in pocket the teen tore his tie off and dropped it in a public bin.

Not noticing the same black cat from last night following them.

Turning down a street, the trio saw in a clinic where a hole was punched through the wall, making Kakashi blink as he approached the gentlemen examining the damage.

"What happened, Doctor-san?" Kakashi questioned with the man turning to show his features.

Showing he had spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks, donning a doctors coat the man smiled.

"A truck crashed through the wall last night, I'm just thankful no one wa…"

"Bullshit, this damage looks like it was caused by an animal, look at the edges, or am I seeing stuff" Zabuza cut the man off with the three future students looking to the edges with the man, who began to frown with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, now that you mention it, it does look like an animal did this, but that's obviously a theory seeing as an animal can't be that big or tough to cause this, did you even get enough sleep last night?" Kakashi said with his sharingan partially exposed to examine the edges, and like what Zabuza rudely stated, he was right.

"Are you new students to the local school?" the man said with the trio turning to him, making Pakura curtsy to him with the man chuckling softly with Kakashi and Zabuza gave a simultaneous two fingered salute while both going "Yo"

I'll take that as a yes, if you see my son can you give him his lunch he forgot, I was actually on my way there" the man requested with Pakura nodding politely.

"Whose your son?" Kakashi questioned with the man smiling.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm Isshin" the now named Isshin said with the three sharing a handshake, a gentle one for Pakura who smiled softly.

"We'll be sure to give him his lunch sir, take care" Pakura said with the three leaving for the school, with Isshin watching them leave he sighed as he looked to the hole in his home he looked down to see the black cat sitting beside him.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Yoruichi-san" Isshin said with the cat letting out a deep sigh.

"Yes it has, I take it you sensed the power from those three?" the cat said with the man looking up in thought.

"I felt some kind of power on contact, but the silvered hair kids arm felt… hard, like metal hard yet soft as muscle" Isshin said as he looked down to the cat.

"Yes indeed, whatever his arm is, it isn't organic, I felt no reiatsu flowing through but I felt the unknown energy coursing through it as well" the cat said with the man humming in agreement.

Karakura High school.

Upon hearing the siren signalling the start of class, the trio sighed as they actually somehow made it to the class before the teacher, looking to the students, Kakashi let out a yawn as he moved to an empty desk, followed by Pakura sitting beside his and Zabuza sitting in front of him, resting on his left elbow the demon looked completely bored.

It was at this moment the teacher entered with the class going silent, with the trio being called to the front to introduce themselves.

Stepping forward, Kakashi spoke.

"Hello my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi said with the class sweat dropping at his… enigmatic introduction before Pakura stepped forward with a friendly wave.

"Hello, my name is Pakura, I don't really have any plans for the future and my hobbies… I'm still trying to figure that out" the girl said with the class turning to Zabuza who was at the moment not even giving his attention. seeing this, Pakura elbowed his side, making the teen growl before looking to the class, making hid confused look replaced by one of annoyance, lowering his mouth mask the class was unnerved by his shark like teeth.

"My name is Momachi Zabuza, annoy me and your disappearance will look like an accident" Zabuza said with Kakashi smacking his own face softly.

"Weeelllll, that was a interesting introductions, you may go back to the seats you took, now onto class" the woman said with the students looking to Zabuza in worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kurosaki-san, are you paying attention?" the teacher questioned with Kakashi looking up to the orange haired teen who looked forward from the transfer student before himself and the others, eying the orange haired teen, Kakashi looked forward to see Pakura look to him in thought, the two sharing a slight nod of agreement, while Zabuza sat in silence while taking notes, startling the two as he answered all questions in his book in silence, deciding to keep silent about it until they were dismissed from the class for food break they didn't have to wait long as the bell rang, with the two leaving with Zabuza, moving to the rooftop they sat beneath a tree with the two facing Zabuza, both staring at the teen he sighed in annoyance.

"What?" Zabuza questioned with Kakashi speaking.

"You seemed to take those notes quite eagerly, why is that?" Kakashi questioned with Zabuza sighing.

"I thought of it like this, better to get rid of the distraction then leave it for later, so I can enjoy the future fights we may have" Zabuza said once again eagerly, this time with a shark tooth grin.

"We lost all hope of him growing serious" Pakura said with a sigh before they saw Zabuza looking behind them, turning they were met by Kurosaki and his group.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you?"

"By all means go ahead" Kakashi said with a shrug as he took a bite from a sandwich, taking notice to the raven haired petite looking at the three with a look of curiosity before Pakura spoke.

"Your lunch by the way Kurosaki-san" Pakura said with the orange haired teen looking to her with a raised eyebrow.

"We walked by your house and got curious, are you sure it was a truck that smashed into the wall?" Kakashi said with his mask being pulled over his mouth after finishing his lunch.

"Yeah it was a truck, why?" the orange haired teen questioned with Kakashi taking notice to the flinch Kuchiki had, deciding to keep silent he looked worriedly to the teen before him.

"I don't know myself to be honest" Ichigo said with a shrug before they turned to a soft deep voice.

"Hey Ichigo"

"Hey Chad, wanna sit with us?"

His answer was a soft grunt of agreement as the giant sat down with the group.

It was this moment that a medium-long brown haired, teen with brown eyes tried to wow Pakura

"So, Pakura-san, are you by any chance interested in anyone?"

"Ignore him, he'll leave you alone eventually" Ichigo said as he ate his lunch.

"If he does it again I won't promise no broken bones" Pakura said with the teen instantly moving away, making Zabuza chuckle as he bit into a chicken sandwich.

it was half an hour the students were called back to class, with Kakashi using a slight boost of his semblances speed to get all his work done.

Which in turn allowed him to sleep the rest of the class before the bell signalled the end of the day.

Later that night

Upon finally leaving the school, the three shinobi running on the rooftops in a parkour fashion, moved in complete silence, looking over the city to find the shop the three stopped on a building with Zabuza sighing as he sat down.

"Alright, I'm gonna admit, this guy knows how to hide a fucking shop" Zabuza said as Pakura leaned against Kakashi who out of both of them, looked barely winded as he scanned the buildings in silence before he caught sight of a familiar black cat that ran away at being seen, confusing Kakashi before he turned to Pakura who stood up calmly.

"Maybe we have to prove our worth if we are to see him" Pakura suggested with Kakashi's senses flaring to life.

"If so then very well" Kakashi said before spinning around with his left arm shifting into its cannon mode and fired into the mask of a hollow, right as it was about to bite down on Zabuza's arm, turning to the fading hollow, turning to Kakashi the arm was already back to the default hand mode, though the knuckles were smoking slightly.

"We'll show him we're allies by cutting down the hollows here to a mere ten" Kakashi said with his aura glowing around him.

"Tomorrow" Pakura said with the two falling on their faces.

"But I just got pumped for a fight" Zabuza mumbled as the two followed the already running girl, with Kakashi standing up with a flash of blue lightning rushing past the two he stood with his arms crossed he dropped down to the street below with a small cheer.

The next day

Landing on a rooftop, a chameleon like Hollow crawled in search of a meal, and that meal happened to be a group of grade schoolers walking on the street below with the hollow moving down the wall to snatch a meal it was stopped however by a reinforced wire snaking around its neck with a hook with part of a hand holding it before being pulled to the rooftop, letting out a shocked croak it saw Zabuza swinging Kubikiribōchō through its head before fading away into black butterflies.

Looking up with his sword on his shoulder, Zabuza let out a evil chuckle as he turned to Kakashi as his hand retracted to his wrist, spinning with his hand reshaping, testing its digits with a flex the silver haired teen looked up with a bored expression.

"That's the twenty fifth" Zabuza said with a smirk as Kakashi shrugged, followed by the two running to the next rooftop

"So, Hatake, did you do this in our world?"

"Similar but with a major difference, the creatures I fought were seen by basically everything" Kakashi said as the two ran up a wall with few people seeing them in shock before rubbing their eyes before continuing with their day.

It was when they landed on the roof did Zabuza spin to decapitate a snake Hollow behind him, while Kakashi fired to the distance, where they sensed it hit a dying hollow, shifting his hand back to normal Kakashi raised his human hand with Zabuza high fiving him.

"You are a crack shot with that thing" Zabuza said with Kakashi looking to his cybernetic arm with a saddened expression.

"It's caused me many pains when I have to recalibrate the joints" Kakashi said with a sigh before inhaling as he walked off the edge of the building, leaving Zabuza there he shrugged as he turned the opposite direction before the two stopped at feeling static in the air, followed by the two jumping at a thunder boom in the distance.

Looking to the lightning hitting the ground the two shared a frown before rushing towards it.

Not noticing the black cat following them in curiosity.

It was half way to the struck area before Kakashi began to feel a familiarity, moving further ahead from Zabuza the silver haired man/teen skidded to a halt at the sight before his widened eye.

"Kakashi, What's wrong?" Zabuza questioned with the silver haired man/teen rushing to the prone figure in a black coat.

Along with the skull helmet adorning the beings head.

' _a champion among champions'_

Looking up at the voice of Kami echoing within their minds the two males shook it off with Zabuza moving to help Kakashi, his eyes widening as the helmet melted to show a younger Naruto.

Making Kakashi's eyes widen before lifting his student onto his shoulders, turning to Zabuza the man saw the cat watching.

Shaking off the suspicion the two moved towards their current apartment.

Leaving the cat to follow them hidden in the distance, finding their apartment the cat sat on the roof.

"Kakashi, what the hell?" hearing Pakura's voice lose its calm collectedness the cat continued.

"Short story, purple lightning, kid appeared, Kakashi's remaining student, Kami giving us more help I guess" Zabuza said as Kakashi placed Naruto on the bed the silver haired teen looked over Naruto's form before the semi-blonde jerked forward with the eye sockets of his skull helmet came to life.

Making Pakura summon a ball of intense heat as Naruto frantically looked around as Kakashi held him down, forcing the semi-blonde to look at him.

"Naruto, NARUTO, calm down, it's alright?" Kakashi said with the Uzumaki looking at him with the red orbs becoming sky blue as his body relaxed, looking at his hands he sighed in relief.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened, why do you look like that?" Naruto questioned with his helmet rotting into nothing to show his youth returned to his early twenties, making him basically the oldest in the house, with Pakura blushing up a storm and Zabuza laughing his ass off.

"ZABUZA!?" Naruto questioned in surprise as the demon smiled wickedly.

"Hey kid, long time no see" Zabuza said before he caught the dark look in Naruto's face, making him pale as the semi-blonde cracked his knuckles.

"Sleep is early for you tonight" Naruto said with his helmet returning.

The next day

Upon being told to get a job, Naruto had reluctantly agreed with Pakura after an introduction and information of her being the first one there, the semi-blonde had waited for the trio to get to school before he went job hunting, and so far none of the jobs he looked at fancied him.

Sitting on a public bench with a tied sigh, Naruto let out a groan to no one but himself.

"Why is looking for a job more frustrating then Remnant" the only thing to answer him, was the soft meow of a cat beside him.

Looking to the feline, Naruto instantly felt suspicious as it ran off in a direction, making Naruto follow it with his gaze he looked forward while reaching into his pockets… only to realise his keys to the house weren't present, hearing another meow he turned to the cat… which held his keys in its mouth with its eyes glowing with mischief, making Naruto stand with a daring look.

"I've already dealt with a demon cat in my old life… I don't want another" Naruto said before teleporting to the cat with a hand reaching for his keys, only to see the strange cat expertly dodge his grab, leaping away with surprising height the cat landed on the rooftops with Naruto's cerulean blue eyes melting into crimson as his coat formed, but it's design had changed since his reincarnation as an agent of Kami, the coat now had twin-tailed legs running down with the upper part resembling an asylums straight-jacket with heavy buckles, followed by his coat his skull formed with six horns running up from his forehead to the back of his head to mimic his whisker birth marks.

" **You want a chase, fine by me** " teleporting beside the cat in a crouch, it turned to him in surprise as his eyes bored into its own.

" **Just don't cry after I break a paw** "

And for some surprising reason to Naruto, the cat let out a human "Eep" before rushing off with the keys still in its mouth.

" **GET BACK HERE TO FURRY LITTLE BASTARD**!" Naruto growled out as he gave chase, unknowingly to the store the three before him were searching for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking through the street to the park for a workout on the schools day off, Zabuza strolled in silence with a punching bag and food the teen shrugged the bag of food on his shoulder he saw the girl from his school called Inoue Orihime walking across the street singing to herself, making the demon look both ways before his eyes widened at seeing a hollow and speeding car the teen dropped his things and rushed to the oblivious girl, who turned to the car to see it failing to break, making her eyes widen before feeling her feet leave the ground, blinking her eyes to see her saviour who was currently yelling at the car with such profanity as she was set back on the ground while Zabuza ran across the road to get his stuff, walking back to the girl he had a look of irritation as he walked by.

"Thank you" Orihime said with Zabuza looking to her with a soft gaze.

"Don't mention it" the teen said with a smile as he continued on with the girl following beside him in silence.

"So, what are you doing today Momochi-san?" Orihime questioned with the teen looking to her with a look of confusion as he looked to the punching bag on his back.

"Uh, to work out, not many sparring partners in this town to fight" Zabuza said with Orihime smiling.

"Why don't you ask my friend for a spar, her name is Arisawa Tatsuki" Orihime said with a smile as Zabuza had a look of thought.

'isn't that the black haired chick she was with yesterday?' Zabuza thought to himself before the tow stopped at hearing a BAMF above, looking to a rooftop they saw a black cat running away from Naruto with his semblance activated.

" **I need those keys you damn pair of slippers!** "

Looking up in confusion Orihime went to address the odd sight before noticing Zabuza still walking.

"Ignore it" he simply said.

' _What the hell does this kid eat_!?' the hidden female thought to herself as she jumped over two hands trying to grab her, sure the two had been at it for three hours now and to say the hidden female was impressed by the man's drive, but when he brought out glowing chains from his back to try and catch her she knew she had to lead him to Kisuke.

" **I need those Keys DAMNIT!** " Naruto roared as the cat looked to his form, with its eyes looking forward in total hysterics at the horned skull helmet chasing after her in a straight jacket coat and leather gloves the hidden female jumped into the air to avoid a tackle from Naruto's teleport, seeing the shop the female used her shunpo to move to the stores open door which closed with Naruto seeing the action with his upgraded helmets red orbs showing his surprise before he punched the roof he was currently lying on, letting out a sigh the Uzumaki dropped down with his coats twin-tailed legs flying in the air until he landed, walking to the store he read it calmly as his helmet dissolved.

"Urahara Shoten, Hmm?" thinking it over the man shrugged as he opened the stores door, seeing no one but an open trap door the Uzumaki stepped inside to look around, feeling someone in the back room he went to address the owner until he froze as the cat sat at the trap door with the key around its tail, licking its front paw… it looked to him with its eyes showing more mischief as it dropped down with Naruto angrily giving chase.

His helmet automatically forming around his head he dropped down expecting a short fall, only to yell as he fell down to a landscape of dried land and rare water holes.

Summoning his chakra chains Naruto cushioned his fall with his feet landing before his head.

Standing up straight with a look of relief the Uzumaki let out a sigh before he looked around for the cat.

Looking to see no sign of it Naruto stopped at seeing the cat sitting beside a pool of steamy water, making Naruto rush as the cat waited, not being able to stop as the cat poofed into smoke Naruto's helmet dissolved at him losing his anger his face felt the soft feeling of breasts cushioning him as he fell into the water.

Hearing a muffled voice from within the water Naruto pushed himself up to see a smiling women, slender and well endowed with dark skin, golden irises, and black hair. Her hair was waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face, staring at him with those cat like eyes they narrowed in mischief.

"That's either a poorly hidden knife or it's what I think it is?" the woman said with Naruto catching onto her jabs with an inner smile.

'A flirter, eh?'

Moving a hand up the woman's right thigh the girls eyes widened as he smirked.

"Depends on what you want it to be, now have you seen a black cat before I accidently tackled such a beauty like you into the wat… er" Naruto said before the woman held the keys on her left index finger with a smile.

"Would it happen to be these I picked up on the way here?" the woman said with Naruto looking at her before he dispelled his semblances coat to show his black shirt clinging to his figure with the woman's cheeks darkening as Naruto tore his shirt off to relax into the water, showing his scars with a playful smirk.

"So, what do I call this beauty?"

"Shihōin Yoruichi" the woman said before her hand shot up to her mouth, with Naruto blinking before smirking.

"Like the sight?" Naruto questioned with the woman looking away.

'Why am I suddenly acting like a school girl standing in front of her crush!?' Yoruichi questioned to herself with Naruto smiling as he took the keys from the woman who had a look of surprise as the man climbed out of the spa, shaking his head to flick the water off his head he turned to see the woman slightly drooling at his body before he summoned his semblances coat once more, making the woman blink at being released from a trance she looked up to see Naruto holding his hands out to help her out of the water.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your gorgeous body wet and naked, I still have to apologise for tackling you" Naruto said with a smile that made Yoruichi blink before she grabbed his hand, feeling herself leave the water she smiled mischievously as Naruto avoided looking to her body.

With the woman smiling slyly as she began to slowly move his hand to one of her breasts before the two heard a throat cleared, turning Yoruichi pouted at the man sitting at a tea set with another man larger hiding his eyes while holding a pair of clothes for Yoruichi, who took them as Urahara kisuke hid his eyes behind his fan while speaking.

"So I heard your associates are looking for me for some reason, care to tell me why?" the man questioned happily with Naruto smiling like a fox as he sat down with the duo as Yoruichi lifted her pants over her modesty, though it clung to her figure to show her curves.

Sitting down with the three Naruto spoke

"I'm not so sure as to why their looking for you, but what I do know is that we've been tasked to help you fight against a Sosuke Aizen" Naruto said with the three looking at him in surprise before Kisuke's features grew serious.

"Let's meet your allies and compare notes shall we" Kisuke said with Naruto nodding.

An hour later

Sitting on the couch reading a book Kakashi had a bored look in his eyes as Pakura slept against his side, with Kakashi running a hand through her hair softly the teen had looked to the sleeping girl on his side he smile softly at thinking of Anko the silver haired teen set his head back to shut his eyes until the door opened to show Naruto smiling widely, making Kakashi blink before his eyes widened as a man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he had a chin stubble. He wore a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath, adorning his feet were traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat.

Bringing his fan to his bottom face Kisuke spoke cheerfully.

"So, I was informed you were sent to help me by a higher power"

Deafening silence followed the four, with Kisuke blinking as Kakashi's left arm shifted into a cannon.

"We've been working our asses off for the past three days, and as soon as Naruto shows up, so do you, now before I actually lose my cool for once, sit down, wait for our last friend to get back from his workout" Kakashi said as he sent a pulse of chakra outward.

It was after an hour of waiting did Zabuza barge through the door to sock Kisuke in the face.

"YOU BASTARD MAKING US DO ALL THE CRAP TO DRAW YOU OUT ONL Y FOR THE BRAT TO RUN RIGHT INTO YOU!"

"Actually, it was Yoruichi-chan" Naruto said as he sat down with a black cat appearing on his lap, making Kakashi and a now awake Pakura look at him.

"What?"

Two weeks later

"Remind me again why we're at this show?" Zabuza questioned in irritation as the four stood beside Kisuke's group, with Naruto having Ururu on his shoulders.

Standing among the crowd Kakashi had Pakura leaning against him with a smile, with Zabuza taking full notice before crouching down with a storm cloud over his head.

"Damn it"

"It's alright Zabuza, I'm sure you'll find a girl for you" Naruto aid as both he, Jinta and Tessai patted his back with sympathy.

"Then what's with you and the woman yesterday, you two were having a flirt off?" Zabuza grumbled with the semi-blonde looking up with a frown.

Looking to the recording crew moving equipment around Naruto slightly sensed the spirit within the building.

"To answer your previous question, we're here to see what happens to a certain orang-haired teen, like the only one over there" Kisuke said with the four looking to the right where they saw Kurosaki with his family, and he did not look a bit amused, walking to the teen Zabuza stood beside Ichigo with his arms crossed.

"So, by the looks of it you don't like this show either?" Zabuza questioned with Ichigo turning his head to him.

"You have no idea"

"BOHAHAHA!" turning with a right hook at the ready Zabuza froze himself at seeing Orihime flinching by his sudden movement, relaxing his arms down sheepishly Zabuza rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, Sorry Inoue" Zabuza said with the girl meekly returning an apology for surprising him before feeling a notebook slapping his head, blinking he turned in the direction of the book, looking down he saw Kuchiki looking up to him with an annoyed look.

"What do you want actor?" Zabuza questioned with Ichigo and his friends snorting at the nickname he recently gave the petite, who gave an even more annoyed look with a scowl.

"Zabuza, remember what happened the last time you annoyed a child?" Naruto said as he caught the attention of those present, making both Orihime and Tatsuki blush at the sight of him.

"Yeah I remember" Zabuza said sarcastically with Naruto raising an eyebrow before he stepped aside for a crew member to run by with a set of lights.

"Coming through"

Watching the crew member running to set the lights, Naruto watched as the lead man directed the man of where to put the lights, it was among his steps he felt the spirit stir with a soft, empty howl echoing through the air, making the being within Naruto's mind stir awake in interest.

" _ **What did I miss**_?"

'Nothing yet Kurama' Naruto thought the message with his eyes scanning the building for the spirit before his eyes landed on a spirit with chains keeping it to the ground.

"The cry of an earthbound spirit… there really does seem to be one here…" hearing the voice of Rukia Kuchiki Naruto spared a glance to her before turning back to the dead man before the crowd.

Making Naruto look to Ururu who nodded and dropped down and run to Kisuke, leaving Naruto he turned to Zabuza who gave off a shrug as the Uzumaki backed out of the crowd with his being shrouded in black smoke as his head was encased with a skull helmet with six stubbed horns with a kanji for ten on the forehead, shrugging as his straight jacket trench-coat formed with his leather gloves, teleporting to a vantage point.

"Your friend seems quite serious?" Kisuke said as he managed to see Naruto crouched on a rooftop in wait.

"Well, in our last life he was forced to become serious seeing our old home came for him and his family" Kakashi said with Kisuke nodding before seeing the man in the odd outfit plunge a cane into the spirits chest, it was at this moment Kisuke and all those spirit wise felt the air thicken.

Making Naruto watch as the spirit was destroyed, making Naruto sigh the man stood up with two desert eagles appearing in his hands.

Keeping an eye out in alert before taking notice to the forming hands beside him from nothing, making him back away with his handguns trained on the forming body.

' _ **the more things change… the more they stay the same in violence**_ ' Kurama said as he watched the hollow form.

Making Naruto brace for a fight until Kakashi joined his side with his cannon active.

"I'll handle this" Kakashi said with Naruto looking to his teacher before shrugging, summoning a desert eagle he handed it to Kakashi who took it with a nod.

" **Be sure to keep out of sight** " with that Naruto teleported out of sight, leaving Kakashi he summoned his old face mask, added with a hooded coat.

"My time to shine" Kakashi said as he watched the hollows head form to show the face of the earthbound spirits, before having a mask cover its face, making Kakashi narrow his eyes as he shot once, hitting the hollow in the back leg it turned to Kakashi with a roar.

Jumping at the teen he merely rolled under the lunge, firing his arm cannon into its chest the following explosion caused a roar of agony to escape the corrupted spirit, making Kakashi shift his arm into its rifle form with a scope lense appearing over his eye.

"Let's dance shall we?" Kakashi said with glee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tumbling through a hallway with a groan, Kakashi looked down the abandoned hospitals hallway to see the Hollow throwing the camera crews focus towards him, seeing the oddly dressed role model, Kakashi jumped to his feet to catch the man known as Don Kanonji after making a stupid pose in his introduction.

"Thank you warrior of the spirit world!" making Kakashi groan at thinking of Gai, he dropped the man to fire at the hollow, which after minutes of fighting, had a mask of wounds as it charged at the two, with Don using his staff to keep the hollows mouth open, allowing Kakashi to aim his cannon into the mouth, discharging his plasma clips through the hollows head the two were allowed to relax, with Don falling against the wall and Kakashi leaned against it.

And to those wondering why the two were extremely exhausted, well because of Kakashi's reiatsu and aura mixed with his chakra, two more hollows had appeared.

It was thanks to Kisuke, Pakura and Kurosaki that the two men had to deal with one hollow, after fighting off the other hollows first.

Shifting his arm back to its muscle state, Kakashi moved to Don to help him off the ground.

"Come on, the crowd needs to see their hero victorious, right?" Kakashi said as he helped the man to his feet, allowing Don to move to a broken window with the crowd cheering, turning to Kakashi Don saw he was no longer there, leaving him with a smile as he did his shows signature cheer.

"Bohahahaha!"

Appearing within the crowd in silence, Kakashi stood beside Pakura with his right arm snaking around her shoulders, returning to his civilian clothes Pakura smiled as she leaned against him, followed by Yoruichi who glomped him.

Making Naruto chuckle mischievously at being the one to throw the woman at his teacher.

The next day

Sitting on the couch with a book in hand, Pakura flipped a page in silence, her current pillow shuffling to a more comfy position in his sleep, making the ex-suna-nin smile as she turned to Kakashi's sleeping form, making the girl smile warmly as she leaned to him and peck his cheek.

"Now that's adorable as fuck" Zabuza said with the girl turning to see him leaning on the couch's back, a smirk on his lips that showed his abnormally sharp teeth.

"Momochi…"

"I know, I'll keep my mouth shut, but damn he moved quick on you and that other chick Kisuke has with him" Zabuza said before Naruto teleported on the couch.

"And I thought I was the flirt" Naruto said with the woman blushing more fiercely.

"Just get going before I burn your skin off" Pakura said with the two laughing before Naruto teleported away, leaving Zabuza in his casual wear, along with Pakura and Kakashi.

Tapping the silver haired teens head Kakashi snorted himself awake.

"Just hang tight here you two, I'm gonna see what Kisuke's doing, maybe see if Tatsuki's up for another spar actually" Zabuza said as he left the building, looking up just in time to see the Kuchiki running alongside Kurosaki in black robes

"Don't do anything rash!" Pakura said with the man rolling his eyes before making his way to the school, where Tatsuki and Inoue mostly were.

Feeling a sense of dread in the air, the teen merely shrugged it off, not noticing the sky crack open slightly.

Making his way to Karakura's taekwondo group on break, he saw Orihime and Tatsuki sitting down having drinks, seeing him Orihime waved happily while Tatsuki nodded.

"Hi Momochi-san, how are you doing?" Orihime questioned as Zabuza sat beside Tatsuki.

"Bored as hell, came looking for another spar, but seeing your on break or leaving I came a bit late" Zabuza said with Tatsuki shrugging.

"Sorry Zabuza" Tatsuki said with a smile that Zabuza returned, shrugging he took notice to a fearful spirit floating away, frowning he turned around with narrowed eyes.

Looking to the rooftop of the school, Zabuza's eyes hardened at seeing the hollow move out of sight.

Seeing the two stand up to leave, he followed awkwardly as they met up with Chiziru… the hot bi girl.

Seeing Orihime greet the girl with a smile he kept an eye out for the hollow, an uneased task due to him without his weapon he scowled at himself for being careless.

It was when he noticed Orihime looking to the roof with a fearful/worried expression, following her eyes he narrowed his at seeing the hollow lazing about, but he knew better.

Opening his mouth to speak he was hastily grabbed by Orihime and dragged away, making him stunned into silence as the others hastily followed while Orihime sang to leave the area.

'So she can see it?' Zabuza thought with a blank look.

It was when he saw Tatsuki punch Chuziru in the stomach did Zabuza take notice to the absent hollow, making his eyes harden as he stealthily looked around to the rooftops.

It when he noticed Orihime's frantic look as Tatsuki went to go and change her clothes, it was at that moment Zabuza stopped still, his hands clenching tightly as Orihime looked up.

"Orihime are you-"

"Run Chizuru, Zabuza!"

"What?" the girl questioned with Zabuza looking up grabbing Chiziru and Orihime he pulled them beneath him to shield them, closing his eyes he grunted at feeling something stab into his head, letting out a growl as he looked around to see the glass windows of the school and yard broken, glaring at the hollow he scowled. As the two girls looked to him with a gasp, turning to them with a frown he spoke.

"What?"

"Your hurt" Chizuru said as she grabbed his head gently, looking to the wound on his head he began to worry as he right arm began to go numb.

Feeling his arm fully numb he looked to it to see it, strangling Chizuru, making him grab his wrist he pulled a pressure point to force it to release the girl, making him grunt in anger as it went to strangle Orihime, feeling the numbness spread to his back and legs his fears and worries were ignored he was now strangling the poor girl.

"Get Tatsuki Now, I can't control my self" Zabuza said before both he and the choking Orihime turned to the hollow landing on the side lines.

"That is because of my ability, I don't like conflicts, so I embed seeds into my targets body and control it" hearing this, Zabuza grunted a she forced his right arm to loosen its grip, allowing Orihime to breath as he forced his legs to step away, making the Hollow narrow its eyes as he gave it a fierce glare of his own.

Turning to the hollow, he stared at the shambling forms of the other students present, making him growl as he clenched his fists, his left arm the only thing under his control he failed to duck under the squid like appendage that sent him flying to a scaffold, making Orihime gasp as a part of it stabbed into his back, making Zabuza yell out in pain before slumping down, followed by his body tearing itself off the steel with blood freshly painted on it.

Dropping down in a crouch, Zabuza's eyes were closed, telling his unconscious state.

"Now shall we begin, it's been so long since I've seen such a pretty girl, get killed by her own classmates" the hollow said with evil glee as Zabuza walked towards the girl, whose eyes widened at the sight of him punching a student out the way with a backhand.

As the closest students held Orihime down, it was when she stared at Zabuza that her eyes widened as he held a large sword from nowhere, its form shimmering with a mist around it as he approached the group.

" _ **Oh, this is surprising**_." The hollow gleefully saying as Zabuza's body froze.

It was that moment Tatsuki arrived to kick the students being controlled off of her.

"What the hells going on!?" the fiery girl questioned as she kicked them off, turning to a frozen Zabuza her eyes widened at the sword on his shoulders.

"Sorry I didn't see it earlier Orihime, that thing was here and I didn't see it" Tatsuki said as she glared to the hollow.

"Tatsuki, you can see it?"

"I can't see it… I know roughly where it is. I know roughly where the bastard that made you cry is" Tatsuki said with Orihime smiling softly before she gasped as Tatsuki was forced to jump out of the path of Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō as it slammed into the ground where she stood.

Seeing Zabuza's body lift the weapon onto its shoulders like a puppet, he stood like a puppet as well.

Moving to Tatsuki the hollow watched calmly as the girl stepped back.

"Since when has Momochi used a sword, especially one that huge!?" Tatsuki questioned as Zabuza's body threw his weapon at her, making her duck to the right as it imbedded itself in a concrete wall, looking to the weapon she turned just in time to block a kick aimed for her face, scowling she ducked and spun on the ground, attempting to trip the body it jumped.

Making Tatsuki's eyes widen as it returned with a low kick, making her jerk after the attack she moved away from the follow up, wiping her mouth of the blood she smirked as the body moved after her.

Making her had a levelled glare to the approaching body she ducked under a punch and returned in kind with an upper cut, making the body lose its balance she grabbed it and threw it to the other bodies being controlled by the hollow.

Seeing them toppling down, the hollow spoke.

" _ **So, another nuisance in the way of my enjoyment, very well then, I'll enjoy making you suffer as your body beats your friend to death**_ " the hollow said with a gleeful voice, not noticing the seed within Zabuza's head melt into clay that began to flow over his face, making a shape as it fired a seed to a trapped Tatsuki, hitting her head the hollow smiled under its mask as Zabuza's head was fully covered by the white clay.

"Tatsuki, RUN!" Orihime begged as the clay began to make a shape over Zabuza's face… an Oni mask.

Seeing her left shoulder hit by a seed, the fighter stared in shock as she lost all feeling in her body as she was held by those under the hollows control.

" _ **Hoho, how does that feel, those seeds burrowing into your body, take root in your body and control it. Soon, the right to control your body will transfer from you to me… Now, what shall I do with you**_?" the hollow questioned as Zabuza's eyes snapped open a show of yellow surrounded by black before they narrowed in rage.

Getting up with his clothes changing to that of Samurai garbs, the only thing missing was his chest plate and shoulder guards.

"You, who interfered with my dance with that girl over there, must suffer the greatests of insults 1. Suicide by hanging after the school boys rape you in turns… 2. Suicide by cutting the rope after stripping naked on the school roof. 3. Umm… Hmm?"

" **how about you shut up, and let me kill you…. Bitch** " Zabuza spoke with all eyes turning to him, Orihime's and Tatsuki's widening as he turned to the hollow, his mask a snarling visage with two tusks jutting out from the sides of his mouth.

" _ **What…?"**_ the hollow questioned before shooting another seed at Zabuza, hitting his shoulder he staggered with a step back, turning to the hollow he was shown to be untouched, clenching his hands tightly in anger, he turned to Orihime as she was shoved into the ground.

Making his eyes narrow in anger.

" **I said, Shut up and let me kill you by ripping your eyes out** " Zabuza said as he pointed to the hollow, his mask somehow grinning more maliciously.

"Yeah, what he said" Tatsuki said as she stood defiantly, making the hollow turn to backhand her she was startled as Zabuza stood between the girl and the squid arm going to strike her, gripping the limb with no effort, Zabuza stared into the hollows eyes with untold rage.

"I don't like being used as a puppet, and the things you said about that girl.." Summoning his sword, Zabuza threw it Blunt side to the controlled students, knocking them off of Orihime, he turned to the hollow with his hand gripping the struggling hollow calmly.

Summoning his weapon, Zabuza grinned himself as his eyes took on a gleeful state as he tore the limb off and knocked the hollow back, leaning a scar running up its face it let out a scream of pain, grabbing the seed in Tatsuki's shoulder, he tore it out with the girl gasping in pain as she fell to her knees, releasing the girl from the hollows Zabuza was pelted with seeds, forcing him to the ground the hollow continued its assault with Orihime begging it to stop, standing up to hep Zabuza she failed to see the controlled students pull her down as Tatsuki was put under control again.

" _ **Kill them both**_!" the hollow roared as some student went to attack Zabuza while Tatsuki was left to Orihime.

Mercilessly beating the poor girl Zabuza threw a student off of him as he stood up, his eyes holding rage once more as he elbowed and kicked students off of him as he approached the hollow, making it pelt him with seeds he let out a roar as he summoned Kubikiribōchō once more to his grip, holding it, he threw it to the hollow, making it scream as it was impaled to the spot, allowing Zabuza to let out a roar of a hollow as he rushed to the hollow, his hands growing into claws.

Stopping he turned to Tatsuki as Orihime lay on the ground, charging at them, as Orihime stood up weakly he stopped as he saw Orihime's hairclips glowing, ducking to the left as the two were surrounded by energy, obscuring them from sight, Zabuza turned to see the hollow missing its front left limb, making him turn to Orihime he smiled in relief.

"Tatsuki-chan, told you… 'You mistook who it is that your fighting'. But that's not it. You mistook your victim…" orihime said as Zabuza ran to her side, as she had a look of rare anger.

"I will not forgive you… for hurting Tatsuki-chan or Zabuza-san" Orihime said with Zabuza giving her look, making the two turn to each other he nodded as he summoned Kubikiribōchō his grip.

" _ **Wont forgiveme you say, What's with you… where did such confidence come from, What with those eyes… what's with those… small things flying around you**_!?" the hollow questioned with Zabuza taking notice to the flying things, before noticing the hollow not moving, seeing this as a distraction, Zabuza lunged forward, his blade dragging along the ground behind him he leaped into the air with a downward slash on the hollow as Orihime was talking to the fairy things by what Zabuza could make out.

Letting them talk as he slashed and clawed the hollow he spun and yelled.

" **Can you all save I for later, we have a fight to finish**!"

"Oh right, sorry Momchi-san!" Orihime said before the fairy like things gave her a quick rundown of their abilities.

Continuing to slash the hollow with his blade, Zabuza felt himself sent flying to Orihime's side, getting up onto his knees one of the fairies landed on his head.

"Having trouble"

"I'm enjoying myself too much" Zabuza said back with a grin as he stood up, hefting his sword onto his shoulders he turned to Orihime.

'You ready?" getting a determined nod from the girl, the two turned to the hollow that was now littered with sword and claw marks.

But Zabuza…

" **Incoming!** " Zabuza yelled as he brought his sword in front of them to block the attack.

" **Can you hurry up and learn how to use these thing snow please** " Zabuza grumbled as he braced.

"Santen Kesshun. I repel thee!" Orihime declared, making Zabuza blink a triangle of energy appear before the two to block the seeds from hitting them, allowing Zabuza to relax.

"Please tell me you have an attack?"

"Souten Kishun, I repel thee" Orihime said as a shield appeared around Tatsuki, making Zabuza blink as her wounds began to heal, making Zabuza turn to her with a look of shock.

" **That's even more useful, you relax and heal anyone needed, I'll take care of the bitch**!" Zabuza said before running around the shield, throwing his weapon at the hollow, seeing this the hollow went to moe until Zabuza began to make handsigns Oihime noticed.

'Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Zabuza declared before the entire area was shrouded in mist, hindering the Hollows as it looked around, all those unaffected could see clearly through the mist.

" **Orihime**?" turning to the teen before her, she shivered at the sight of his eyes looking to her.

" **I've rendered the bitch blind with this mist, you want payback right, well now's your chance** " Zabuza said as the last fairy floated beside her with his arms crossed.

"Say my name woman, Tsubaki"

"Koten Zanshun, I… Repel thee" Orihime said with Zabuza stepping back at the sight of the Bitch taken down in two, making Zabuza smirk at the hollow dying.

Turning to Orihime Zabuza's eyes widen as she fell to the floor, running to her side he sighed at her mumbling things one would do in their sleep, looking up he saw the fairies turn into hairpins, catching them, he blinked before playing them in Orihime's hands.

" **You did good today, kid** " Zabuza said before he finally reached for his new mask, grabbing it he was expecting resistance until he effortlessly pulled it off, blinking his the armor faded from sight he was left in his ragged clothing, looking to the mask, he saw it befitting of him with a chuckle.

"I was called a demon when I was alive" Zabuza chuckled as he looked around to yard, wincing at seeing the students wounded and unconscious.

Looking forward he saw Kisuke there with a calm look, allowing Zabuza to finally see the sky above.

"Oh, shit!" Zabuza said as he stared at the sky.

Before taking notice to tessai holding Chad on his shoulders.

"What?"

"We have more pressing matters to attend to Momochi-san, we need to defend the city from the hollows" Kisuke said with Zabuza turning to the shop keeper, making him grin as he gripped the Oni mask tightly.

"Where do I need to go?"

Meanwhile

Appearing on a rooftop with two handguns firing at the appearing Hollows, Naruto had his semblance activated as weapons appeared around him, firing at the hollows trying to get to the city he let out a growl of annoyance as Pakura appeared behind him, spreading her arms outward with three balls of fire appearing before flying at hollows missed by Naruto's weapons.

"Who the hell caused this because if I see them I'm punching a face in?" Pakura growled out as Naruto turned to her with a worried look under his helmet, looking forward he shot a dog hollows face to pieces before moving to the next set of hollows.

" **I'm compelled to agree with you on that idea, Pakura-chan**?" Naruto said with a shotgun replacing his two handguns, pumping the round out after firing he took aim once more, blowing a hole through a hollow Mantis, he spoke.

" **Really compelled** "

"Any idea where Kakashi is?"

" **He went to see what Ichigo was doing, probably helping him as we speak** " Naruto said before noticing a hollow lose its head from a blue arrow of energy, looking to the source, Naruto saw the boy from school holding a blue bow of energy… Uryu was his name?

"Ishida?" Pakura questioned with the teen turning to them with a look of recognition of Pakura.

"Pakura-san, your spiritually aware as well?" Uryu questioned with Naruto summoning a large sword to stab a hollow in the head as it attempted to eat pakura, who had a scowl on her face as she brought her fists together, knuckle to knuckle as she threw them outward, the hollows were disintegrated by the intense heat.

"Yes, we are, now do you know who caused this cause I really want to punch them in the face?" Pakura questioned with Uryu hastily shaking his head for no, with Naruto feeling sympathy for the boy at sensing him being the problem… well, the involuntary cuase of the problem, looking to the right Naruto fired a harpoon gun at a hollow, seconds before Uryu turned to fire his arrow, stopping himself at seeing the hollow dying he turned to Naruto.

"You have a unique ability, are you also a quincy?"

" **No, Jinchuriki kid, and it's my semblance** " Naruto said as his helmet rotted away to show his face, sporting black eye that was healing.

Seeing this Uryu blinked with Naruot seeing this.

"We'll explain after we deal with this crowd of very hungry customers who all want a round in their head!" Naruto said as he began firing madly into the sky, making Pakura send her fireballs once more to give him and edge while Uryu… awkwardly stood there before readying his arrow.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!" Rukia declared as she fired a ball of lightning at the hollow currently before her, watching in vain as her attack didn't even show any effect as it slammed the ground where she was before, landing in a crouch with her arms held in front of her chest she had a scowl of annoyance on her face.

' _I can't strike with the demon arts, it isn't effective at all. I've been in the Gigai for two months… yet my strength hasn't recovered at all, Huh_!?' Rukia thought to herself before looking to the hollow in surprise as blue bolts of energy knocked it back, showing its body smoking with blood flowing from the points of impacts, turning she saw Kakashi walking towards her…

'He's here, he's spiritually aware as well!?' Rukia thought in shock as she watched him approach with his arm smoking, his arm though caught her full attention at this point.

Lifting it up with it shifting back to a human standards his knuckles were however smoking as he stepped beside her, his attire was that of a gray hoodie with black skinny jeans with converse sneakers, his mouth and nose hidden by his mask and the eyepatch still present.

"Kuchiki-san, do you need medical attention?" Kakashi questioned with the petite looking to her bleeding knee as he held his right hand over it with a faint green glow, making Rukia's eyes widen as her wound healed, hearing the hollow stand up with a growl, Kakashi looked to it lazily as he aimed his left arm with a fist, stunning Rukia as it shifted to a bigger form then the one before, this one sprouting exhaust points at the elbow of Kakashi, priming it, Kakashi spoke.

"You may wish to get beside me, this has a strong after effect" Kakashi said as Rukia moved to his right side, holding onto him he raised an eyebrow in amusement before firing, sending a basketball sized plasma round at the Hollow, followed by Rukia's feet being swept off the floor by the wind kicking up from the impact, looking to the hollow, her eyes in shock as it began to break apart into black butterflies.

"RUKIA!" hearing a voice behind them, Kakashi turned in time to catch a kick aimed for his head, aiming his arm at the body of Ichigo Rukia stood between them.

"WAIT, hold your fire, Kon… is that you?" Rukia spoke as the body of Ichigo fell onto his back with Kakashi's arm shifting back to normal, testing its fingers before releasing the foot in his grasp.

"Yeah, Ichigo told me to find you for something but I can't seem to remember it, kind of odd as I had the thought in my mind until I saw him beside yo… BEHIND YOU!" Kon yelled as he pointed behind the two, making Kakashi spin with his arm primed before seeing Uryu Ishida from school, hiding his arm from the student he heard him speak.

"Oh good, somehow… this place is also safe and sound…" Uryu said with Kakashi raising his right brow as Kon spoke.

'Wha… What are you talking about. You planted the seed yourself. You started the fight by trying to kill everyone in town!?" Kon yelled with Kakashi narrowing his eyes in thought.

"I see… so this is your handiwork after all…" Rukia said as Uryu spoke.

"Pleasure to meet you… is what I should say, I suppose. This is the first time I've spoken to you privately like this, Kuchiki Rukia" Uryu said with Kon having an angry look of being ignored.

"You there, who entered Kurosaki's body, What you say is correct. This is the fight I started. However, I will not allow a single person in this town die. With him… with a Shinigami, I will keep protecting everyone from hollows!" Uryu said with determination.

"If I cannot do that… this fight has no meaning…" Uryu said with Kakashi spinning around as the Hollow stood up, with kakashi's arm at the ready he blinked as the hollow was carved in two, twice, one slashed diagonal, the other horizontal.

Landing on the sides, kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of Zabuza, looking to the Oni mask over his own, Zabuza hefted Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulder lazily with a satisfied sigh.

" **Howdy, Kakashi, Ishida… actor, what I miss**?" flinching at the voice from the teen, Rukia stared at him in shock as Zabuza spoke in an echoed voice, but his voice echoed louder over the guttural voice beneath.

Landing in front of the hollow, Kurosaki Ichigo had his own weapon on his shoulder.

"I finally found you… Ishida…" Ichigo said with Zabuza turning to him with his mask showing his confusion.

" **What are you on about this time Kurosaki**?" Zabuza questioned with the substitute Shinigami ignoring him.

"Hehehe… I finally found you… to be honest, I really want to get to the part where I send you away in tears, but… before I get to you, the first thing I've gotta do is trash this guy" Ichigo said before grabbing Kon's shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"KON! What the hell took you so long!?" Ichigo yelled with Zabuza having a dumbfounded look on his mask, along with Kakashi.

"Why are you blowing up at me first. I should come after you blow up at him!" Kon said with Zabuza looking to Uryu with narrowed eyes.

Before looking to the now arguing three way as Kakashi stepped to Uryu, following his example, the two stood on either side of Uryu as they watched the argument, holding a bag of popcorn from nowhere, Kakashi held it to the two, with Zabuza taking a handful.

" **They do realise we have a horde of Hollows right**?" Zabuza questioned with Uryu kicking a small rock in boredom.

'Okay this has gone long enough' Uryu thought as he primed his arrow.

"Hey I am…" Uryu began but noticed his finger slip from his bracelet that held the arrow, firing it at Ichigo.

"Kurosa-" Kakashi began until he stopped as Ichigo spun and struck the attack with his sword.

"That's right… you get it… this is a battle between you and me… So don't tell me how many hollows you've defeated and all that crap. We're gonna settle this just you and me Got it, ISHIDA!" Ichigo began with Zabuza raising his hand.

" **I fought two hundred hollows on the way here, does that count**?"

Turning to him, Kakashi had a look of defeat.

"Damn it, I only have one hundred and ninety eight under me"

"What the… you fought that many in a short time?" Uryu questioned with Kakashi shrugging.

"I fought things similar to the hollows where I'm from" Kakashi said with Zabuza shrugging.

" **I just like killing things** " Zabuza said as he looked up in boredom, before his eyes widened in alarm.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?** " Zabuza yelled out with everyone turning to where he pointed, making them gasp at the crack in the sky, and more importantly… all the hollows gathering.

Making Kakashi and Zabuza rush to defend the city they were later joined by Uryu.

"Zabuza, find Naruto and Pakura, make sure they find Kisuke as well!" Kakashi said as the man nodded before moving to a wall, startling Uryu as he began to run up it before going out of sight.

Following after Kakashi, Uryu fired arrow every so often with Kakashi doing the same with his arm cannon.

Splitting off from Kakashi to cover more ground, Kakashi flipped off his eyepatch to show his sharingan morph into his Mangekyō state, followed by him being shrouded in blue energy that began to form a ribcage with arms and a skull, then skin and finally armor.

Making his Susanoo strike down a hollow by crushing its head, Kakashi spoke calmly with a stern gaze.

"Let's get to work"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

" **Naruto talking masked** "

" _ **Zabuza talking masked**_ "

"Normal taking/unmasked"

'thoughts'

" **Kurama speaking/mental link** "

Tearing the head off of a hollow, Zabuza let out a satisfied sigh as he turned to the hollow trying to bite him torn apart by golden chains, looking to the left, he nodded to Naruto as he was currently reloading two 9mm handguns.

He turned to see Pakura walking away from a burning corpse of a hollow, brushing her hands of any dust or dirt, she nodded to Zabuza with a look of amusement.

"Nice look"

" _ **Thanks**_ " Zabuza said with Naruto chuckling as his helmet faded away.

"Well, the horde of Hollows isn't gonna fight itself… ok maybe it will" Naruto said before seeing two hollows trying to eat each other.

It was when they looked to the crack in the sky did they pay full attention as through a crack in the sky… a larger hollow began to emerge.

"Oh **shit** " Naruto said a she summoned his helmet once more.

Running towards it he was followed by Zabuza and Pakura.

"We need to find Kakashi" Pakura said as Naruto turned to them, grabbing their shoulders he closed his eyes for a second before the three teleported, looking around they saw Kakashi fall to the ground in surprise, getting up quickly they took notice to the Susanoo holding a Hollows throat.

Seeing this, Zabuza decapitated it with a swift swing of his weapon, resting it on his shoulder Naruto spoke.

" **We have a Big problem** " Naruto said before pointing to the giant hollow, making Kakashi narrow his eyes.

"Naruto, you still able to use the chakra giant?" turning to Kakashi, he nodded with a serious aura.

"Alright, we'll handle the small fry, you take big boy" Kakashi said with Naruto nodding before with surprising strength, leaped away, followed by him being engulfed in the red bubbly chakra of Kurama surrounding him before taking a human shape the size of a building, landing on one foot, the now chakra giant reeled its head back with a defiant roar echoing all around, taking the form of Naruto's semblance, the giants head ignited into a fiery skull.

Looking to the large hollow as it stepped out of the crack, it stared at Naruto blankly before opening its mouth to roar back, igniting a challenge with Naruto willing his chakra construct to oblige.

Watching the energy giant with awe filled eyes, Rukia had her mouth agape as it walked towards the approaching menos.

Watching in anticipation she flinched as the giant sent a punch into its face.

Making it reel back from the force of the punch the entire ground shook with a gust of wind picking up, making Rukia's eyes widen as the giant lunged forward with a left punch at the ready, roaring in defiance as the Menos grande's nose was shattered by the punch. Opening its mouth, it began to form a ball of reiatsu.

"A cero, here!?" Rukia questioned in fear before she noticed the giant look to the sky with a shuddering groan, making her eyes widen even more as it began to channel energy to its own mouth, chomping down onto the ball of chakra, Naruto's chakra giant released the gathered chakra towards the Menos, cutting half its head off the gathered Reiatsu dispelled into the air, standing in place before it began to break down into millions of black butterflies, leaving the chakra giant that let out a roar of triumph before swinging its arms to take care of the airborne Hollows trying to attack it, clapping both hands together, it continued on with its onslaught.

Meanwhile

Alarms blaring from multiple consoles, the Shinigami of the research and development department moved frantically.

"What is going on!?" the voice shouted with all those turning to the captain of the devision standing calmly at the entrance, standing with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bared his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling.

Moving to a console with a look of annoyance he scanned through the reports with his eyes widening with a smile.

"C-captain?"

"What time does this scan show?"

"Uh… present time, captain" hearing this, Mayuri Kurotsuchi moved out of the room to inform the head captain of the discovery.

Karakura town.

Staring at the chakra giant in shock, Ichigo Kurosaki blinked as the giant began to fade into particles that imploded into itself, seeing a shape falling from the head it disappeared with a poof.

Hearing someone land behind him, Ichigo and Uryu turned to see Naruto dust himself off as his helmet vanished.

"Well, that went better than expected" Naruto said with his coat dissipating into the air.

"Oh hey, you must be Ichigo, well done, you as well Uryu ishida" Naruto said with a nod to both of them.

The next night

Sitting within his room in the house, Naruto let out a yawn as he stretched on the bed of his room, the other three over at Kisuke's for a debrief of the situation regarding Aizen and the soul society, Naruto sighed as he thought back to Remnant, looking to his neck a pendant sat, opening it calmly, Naruto smiled at seeing himself, Raven and Summer standing behind a smiling yang and Ruby.

Smiling warmly to the memory he sat up before looking to the television, flipping through the channels, Kurama appeared on his lap like a faithful canine companion, also watching the news before Naruto and him felt the air energise with something.

Perking up, Kurama narrowed his eyes in suspicion before his eyes widened.

" **I sense, two people with neutral intent, but they were sent to capture someone** " the Kitsune said with Naruto standing up.

"Must be those Shinigami Urahara warned us about" Naruto said as he moved to the kitchen, bringing out a pre-heated burger Naruto began to eat calmly, making Kurama sit in silence before his head shot to the right.

" **Ichigo's on the way** " Kurama said with Naruto nodding as he finished the burger.

Standing up, Naruto went to his room.

"Kisuke said to let Ichigo handle it, so I am, *yawn*. I'm going to bed, night Kurama" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him, making Kurama dispel into small embers as he closed his eyes to sleep himself.

It was when the power in the house went out did Naruto stop in his room, looking to the light switch he flicked it on and off to no results, shrugging he went to his bed to sleep until Kurama spoke up.

' **Kit, I'm sensing multiple energies** _ **IN**_ **the house** '

Hearing this, Naruto summoned two silenced 9mm's in hand, followed by his coat forming with his helmet absent. Moving to the side of his door Naruto quietly opened it.

Sensing the presences in the house, Naruto moved with silence, seeing…. Ninjas?.

"What the hell?" Naruto whispered as he watched two ninja's move up the stairs, while three others remained in the living room.

Watching them stand there Naruto took aim at nonlethal spots of the body, firing two he teleported behind the third to pistol whip him to unconsciousness. Letting the three drop, Naruto looked up to see the two ninja's running down the stairs, seeing him they unsheathed their weapons with Naruto cracking his neck, spinning his hand guns he swung them down to knock the last two he shot out.

Summoning them back to his hands Naruto held them carelessly as he stepped over the unconscious ninja's.

"Well, come at me" Naruto said with a smirk with the two looking to each other before rushing forward, making Naruto raise an eyebrow as they vanished from sight, but working with his youngest daughter and her semblance, Naruto swung his hand out and kicked forward with his left foot, just as the two ninja's appeared, his outstretched limbs hitting them in the head hard enough to knock them out, Naruto stood in the middle of the five member team with a look of boredom. Moving to the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge Naruto opened it before stopping as a petite woman clung to the roof above him, ready to strike until Naruto looked up with a look of amusement.

"Hi, how are you tonight?" Naruto said with the woman blinking as he held a bottle of soft drink to her, while he looked at her appearance.

She, of course was a petite like Rukia, with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wore a Shinigami uniform like ichigo did in his spirit form with a captain grade Haori with a yellow Obi tied around her waist.

long black arm bands adorning her arms and traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks. Naruto lowered the drink from the woman before feeling the atmosphere grow cold… really cold.

Feeling something held at his throat, Naruto looked to the right to see a kid in shinigami garbs with the standard Haori with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. A green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holding his sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

Staring at the kid with a frown, Naruto looked between him and the petite, repeating the movement before teleporting into the living room, dispelling his handguns the two turned to his location, the woman dropping down with a look of indifference.

Looking to the two, Naruto's helmet formed over his head with his eyes glowing red, taking the manifestation of red orbs through his helmet.

" **May I ask what you all are doing in my home, snooping around like you own the place**?" Naruto questioned as the boy sheathed his katana.

"Our superiors ordered us to investigate a Reiatsu signature after the demise of the Menos Grande the other day, are we to assume you are the one responsible?" the boy said with Naruto tilting his head in thought before his right hand shot up to point to the petite woman as she appeared beside him with wide eyes.

"It would be wise to surrender and accompany us" the boy said with Naruto keeping his eyes on the woman before he turned to the boy in silence.

" **Do I have a choice**?" seeing the boy reaching for his weapon Naruto smiled smugly as the boy gripped nothing but air, turning in alarm as Naruto spun it in his grip, looking at it with a keen eye he spoke.

" **This is a very beautiful sword, your quite lucky to have possession of it** " Naruto said before holding its grip, testing it he held it to the woman who was now slightly glaring at him.

' **Naruto, the two other Shinigami have left, I can't sense Rukia but Ichigo…** ' Kurama began before Naruto bolted for the door to the house, startling the two conscious Shinigami as he burst out the door, running towards where he sensed Ichigo he was forced to duck as the boy gripped his weapon in Naruto's grip the Uzumaki released the hilt to teleport.

It was when he got to the scene of Ichigo lying on the ground in a growing puddle of blood, moving to the teens wounded form, Naruto began to heal the wound until Naruto looked up to see the two appearing before him, scowling he made a clone as he stepped away from the teen.

" **Take ichigo to the shop, I'll deal with these two** " Naruto said as he stepped towards the two captains, summoning Kunai in hand, Naruto stopped at heating two footsteps landing beside him, turning he was met by a masked Zabuza, holding his Kubikiribōchō on his shoulders with ease.

" **Took you long enough**?" Naruto said with Zabuza rolling his eyes while readjusting his weapon, stabbing it in frontof him he let out a guttural growl like purr.

" _ **Which one do you want**_?" Zabuza questioned as Naruto looked to the petite.

" **I'll take the woman** "

" _ **Suit yourself**_ " Zabuza said with a shrug as he stepped to the left, making the white haired captain narrow his eyes as Zabuza kept his eyes on him, startling the captain as the white began to melt into black, his iris' turning to a crimson red, lifting his free hand, Zabuza beckoned towards himself.

" _ **Well, boy scout. You gonna fight me?**_ " Zabuza questioned with a chuckle as the captain scowled, making Zabuza leap away as he vanished from view, leaving Naruto and the petite one on one with the woman shedding her haori, showing Naruto she had no sleeves or had a back cover, making Naruto frown with a question.

" **Do you ever get cold wearing that**?" Naruto questioned with the woman narrowing her eyes as she took a stance.

" **Oh come on, another silent woman who prefers to fight, first Raven now and now whoever you are**?" Naruto said with his arms held in the air in annoyance, turning away he teleported behind the woman whose eyes widened in shock.

" **Boo** ".

With Zabuza and the boy scout

Scene music: Disturbed - Run

Landing roughly on a roof Zabuza let out a laugh of excitement as his right was encased in ice, leaving his left arm to wield Kubikiribōchō, which the captain blocked as Zabuza swung behind him with a grin seen on his Oni mask and on his physical face, turning his head to show eyes of bloodlust the captain had a flashback to a certain Zaraki.

" _ **Well, you certainly know how to bring a fight out of someone brat, even giving you a handicap by freezing your opponents, very clever**_ " Zabuza said with thecaptain narrowing his eyes as he spoke.

"Flattery won't get you off easy" the captain said with Zabuza merely chuckling as he spun to slash the captain who vanished and reappeared a mere few feet away from Zabuza, the fighter breathing heavily in excitement.

" _ **As I was saying, your clever… but…**_ " Zabuza began before he grunted with his arm shattering the ice entrapping his arm, startling the captain as the arm returned to a healthy standard, allowing Zabuza to clench it before shaking the numbness away.

" _ **I don't like being handicapped**_ " Zabuza said before his hands went into a flurry of hand-signs before stopping on one in particular, grin under his mask, Zabuza spoke the name of his jutsu.

" _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ " Zabuza said before the entire area of the rooftops was surrounded by a mist, surprising Zabuza as he spoke in shock himself.

" _ **Holy shit it worked**_!" Zabuza said with the captain squinting his eyes, trying in vein to find Zabuza before he smirked, sensing an approaching reiatsu signature behind him he spun to hit Zabuza, decapitating him until he exploded into a puddle of water, startling the captain as he sensed multiple reiatsu beginning to surround him.

Making him try to look around himself before seeing slight movement in the mist, hearing the occasional chuckle of evil intent from Zabuza.

Turning with a swing, killing a clone Zabuza spoke.

" _ **Heart**_ " hearng the voice of Zabuza all around him as an echo, the captain looked around, trying to get a bead on him before swinging behind him once again, also getting the same result as the first clone.

" _ **Lungs**_ " this time a chuckle echoed with the voice as the captain rolled under a blade.

Bearing his teeth, the captain gripped with both hands.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru" sending the attack in the form of an ice dragon, the captain sat in silence, relaxing at thinking he hit until the dreaded voice continued.

" _ **Kidneys**_ "

Looking around with a scowl the captain deflected a blade, bring his other hand to the blade of his zanpakuto, his eyes widened at being face to face with the mask.

" _ **Larynx, Jugular, Spine… so many options, so little time, but for you…**_ " the Zabuza standing before him burst into water with the captain wiping his face while jumping back. Only to bump into the real deal of his opponent who spoke menacingly.

" _ **I'll try and make time**_ " Zabuza said as the captain spun around on instinct with a swing, hitting Zabuza the man let out a gag as he was frozen slightly, leaving his head and upper body exposed he went limp, making the captain sigh, approaching the frozen "Corpse" of Zabuza, the captain spoke.

"Hitsugaya Tōshirō captain of squad ten of the Gotei thirteen, the one who defeated you" the captain said as he began to walk away, until he froze in alarm at hearing a dry chuckle from Zabuza's "Corpse".

Turning his eyes widened as the ice entrapping the man began to crack and chip away.

Watching as his dragon shaped ice prison broke into pieces as he moved his body to rid itself of shivers, Zabuza failed to notice the deadly wound on his chest heal with no scars present, grabbing his weapon off the ground, Zabuza let out a chuckle as he looked to Tōshirō with a glint in his eyes.

" _ **Momochi Zabuza, nice to meet ya… Captain**_ " Zabuza said before swinging his weapon in place before slowly holding it into a two handed grip, having the same battle crazed look in his eyes, Tōshirō narrowed his own.

Lunging at each other, Zabuza swung the blunt side of his weapon at the captain, sending him sprawling on the ground until he skidded to a stop, looking up he rolled out of the way of a downward strike from Zabuza, who lifted his left leg to stomp on the captain's chest, ignoring the blade stabbing into his foot and entrapping it, Zabuza batted the captain away with Kubikiribōchō like a golfer, looking to his ice covered leg he stomped the ground with the ice shattering.

Looking to the captain, Zabuza smiled at seeing the child like captain lunging at him with a raised blade, coated in ice Zabuza flipped his weapon to block the attack, ignoring the ice coating over the blade Zabuza right hooked the captain away, letting out a laugh he lunged forward, using his weapon as a shield Zabuza stabbed it into the ground, using it as a high jump, he flipped in the air before bringing knee to the captains head, sending him flying with Zabuza landing in a crouch, sitting up at seeing the captain unconscious due to landing in the rubble of a staircase to the building, Zabuza stood up with a smirk as he retrieved his weapon, walking away from the unconscious captain, he stopped and turned around to see the female captain lifting up the defeated captain before leaving through a portal of light, the portal appearing as traditional Japanese waiting room double doors. Watching the woman flee through it, Zabuza watched it disappear before releasing his new hollow mask, standing calmly as his weapon poofed into smoke.

It was that moment Kakashi appeared in a show of static electricity, skidding to a stop he looked around before turning to Zabuza.

"What happened?" Kakashi questioned with Zabuza speaking calmly, his eyes never leaving the spot where the portal sat.

"Rukia… she was taken" Zabuza said before walking away, followed by Kakashi as they began making their way back to the house.

The next day

Upon entering the classroom, Pakura, Zabuza and Kakashi saw everything in the norm, aside from the student sitting where Rukia usually sat, moving by him to their own seats, Kakashi saw ichigo enter the class with the student speaking to him.

Ignoring it to go on with the days class, Kakashi and Pakura sat in silence while Zabuza spoke with Tatsuki and Orihime shyly.

Leaning back in his chair, Kakashi took notice to Ichigo sitting down in a more gloomy aura, making the three other worlders look to one another with a nod, resuming with the class, Kakashi had a plan if what he guessed Ichigo was planning was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dropping down into the underground area of Kisuke's shop, Naruto and Kakashi walked away from the two in their own discussion.

"Are you sure it will even work for them?" Naruto questioned as Kakashi walked ahead and turned to him with a serious expression.

"If they're from our world, then it will work, trust me with this Naruto" Kakashi said with the blonde sighing as they turned to the other two, with Yoruichi present to watch.

"So, what is it your planning to do here exactly?" Yoruichi questioned as Pakura stood close to Kakashi, making Zabuza and Naruto turn to each other with a knowing look.

"To answer your question Yoruichi-chan, I'm planning to unlock their power like we did, aura" Kakashi said as Naruto turned to Zabuza, confusing the man as Naruto's semblance took form.

Placing his left hand on Zabuza's shoulder the man went to speak until Naruto gave him a look to shut up before speaking.

" **I need to concentrate, so shut up** " Naruto said as his right hand was placed on Zabuza's forehead, making Zabuza blink before Naruto spoke.

" **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all** " Naruto said with Zabuza's eyes glowing a pale blue, followed by his body being enveloped by the same glow.

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Kakashi said as he opened his eyes, blinking in surprise as Pakura was glowing a bright orange, making him step back in shock as Naruto shook his hands to rid them of small ice patchs on them, looking to Zabuza who had a faint mist around him.

" **Well, that went bet** ter then expected" Naruto said as his helmet dissolved, allowing him to rub his right wrist.

"What was that?" Yoruichi questioned in awe as she stood beside Pakura, looking at the fiery aura rising off of her.

"Aura… " Kakashi said as Naruto took on a malicious aura of excitement.

"Which means practice until their semblance arises" Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles, followed by Zabuza fall to the ground with a groan, making Naruto turn with a frown.

Meanwhile the Seireitei

Running worriedly to the fourth squad barracks, Hinamori Momo had a hysterical look in her eyes at finding out of Tōshirō's encounter with an unknown in the land of the living, along with Captain, Sui-Feng, the girl ignored the looks she was gaining from those under the fourth barracks authority she came upon the sight of her fellow lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, the two looked to one another with Momo speaking worriedly.

"Rangiku, is Tōshirō alright?" the small girl said with the woman smiling softly at her.

"He's stable, just unconscious, Captain Unohana said he needs rest" Rangiku said with a calm voice until another spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, a bruise can heal… but a fractured skull… that would take a bit" turning they were met by the sight of Ichimaru Gin walking to them, his usual look one of genuine worry.

"Gin, why are you here?" Rangiku questioned the man as he stood beside them

"I was hoping to ask the captain about the one who defeated him, the officers assigned to make sure no hollows interfered saw the two obscured by a mist, a mist that Lieutenant Yuki had a slight memory of in her old life" Gin said with Rangiku frowning.

"So she's fought someone like this?" Momo questioned as she stepped forward with a frown of worry.

"She didn't say it in a angry sense… more like fondness of a person close to her" Gin said before the door to the room slid open to show a heavily bandaged Tōshirō having a look of bitter defeat but calm.

"Captain Hitsugaya… you should be resting" Rangiku said as Gin turned to him.

"What I fought against… wasn't human or hollow…" the small captain said with the three turning to him with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Gin questioned with a frown of his own as Tōshirō closed his eyes in thought.

"It was like fighting a Zaraki who heals in an instant, after one strike and being frozen my opponent had me think he was dead… only to chuckle as he broke free of my Zanpakuto's ice like it was fragile, and the mask, it looked hollow but felt… different, it had the aura of a hells gate but controlled" the captain said with the three blinking in shock.

"Hmm, the opponent Captain Sui-Feng reported of was said to be flirtatious, annoying, irritably handsome when not wearing that skull mask of his, especially when she managed to tear the front of his coat off showing his well musc-" Gin stopped in his rant as a wakizashi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao, held at his throat by a heavily blushing petite Captain.

"If you continue in that line of words Ichimaru, head captain be damned I will cut down whatever makes you a man" the woman said with Gin smiling in his usual manner.

"My my, Captain Sui-Feng if I didn't know any better I'd say your getting over your feline fetish for a man" Gin said before flash stepping away as the petite went to kick him between the legs, making those gathered chuckle lightly before Tōshirō spoke in a serious manner.

"So, what did you at least find out about your opponent?" turning to him, Sui-Feng had a serious look mixed with a tint of her cheeks.

"He didn't say much, just that he's fought something like a hollow before where he's from" the petite said before walking off.

Leaving the four in silence.

One week later

Urahara training ground

Falling to the ground with heavy breathing, Pakura leaned against a rock with a shirtless Kakashi standing slightly winded, half his side charred by Pakura's new semblance, Pyrokinesis, but he paid it no mind due to the skin and muscle healing, a fact Zabuza shared with the three after Zabuza and Naruto's encounter with the Shinigami captains.

Ducking under a flying Zabuza, Kakashi took notice to both his arms letting off a heavy mist that slightly obscured him from view.

Groaning as the Demon got to his feet, Naruto walked to them to show his clothing covered by a thin sheet of ice that he was currently rubbing off with a shiver.

" **Do me a favour and keep t** hat ice away from me" Naruto said as his helmet vanished, showing his face untouched by the semblance of Zabuza who stood up while cradling his aching head.

"Duly noted" Zabuza said with a grunt as he stood up, losing hi balance slightly before he shook his head.

"Did you have to use a sledgehammer?" Zabuza questioned with the Naruto rubbing his head awkwardly.

"My mistake" Naruto said before they turned to see Kisuke standing in front of the gate to the soul society, making Naruto and Kakashi walk to his side, turning his head to them he turned back to the gateway in silence.

"It's almost ready" Kisuke said with Zabuza standing beside Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"How long till we can use it?" Pakura questioned with Kisuke looking to his wristwatch before looking up.

"About night fall" Kisuke said with the four nodding.

"Alright, give us a sign when your ready" Kakashi said with Kisuke nodding, walking to the ladder to the shop, Naruto looked up it to sigh before grabbing both Zabuza and Pakura by the shoulders, stopping them in confusion he spoke.

"We'll be back at the house Kakashi" Naruto said before the three vanished through black smoke, leaving a confused Kakashi as Kisuke hid a smirk.

"Well, so much for your student" Kisuke said with the silver haired man rolling his eyes before getting into a sprinters pose, letting blue lightning course around him before he vanished into a gust of wind.

Leaving Kisuke in the training ground in silence, and to work on the gate.

Later that night.

Returning to the training ground thanks to Naruto's teleportation, the four chosen mortals turned immortals arrived in the training ground to see… Ichigo, Orihime, Chad or Sado, Yoruichi as a black cat… and Uryu?

Turning to the four the teens smiled.

"Well, seems you four are along for the ride" Ichigo said with Naruto shrugging with a smile as his semblance took form, startling Orihime as his skull helmet ignited into flames while Zabuza summoned his own mask, followed by the misty aura rising off of him while Pakura smiled as she radiated heat.

Turning to Kakashi he looked to his current hoodie before shedding the clothing, stunning everyone as his left arm shined in the current lighting, making Ichigo gawk as the arm shifted into a rifle form, making Orihime crowd around him in awe, and Chad holding the arm as it shifted back to its hand form, with Uryu looking at it with an curious look, making Naruto shake his head with a chuckle as Kakashi turned to him with a smile.

"Like Ruby all over again" Kakashi said with Naruto looking down to the pendant around his neck, reaching up to caress it softly he closed his eyes with a nod before looking to Kisuke.

" **What are we to expect when we get to the Soul Society**?" Naruto questioned with the ex-captain holding his fan in front of his mouth mysteriously.

"Ichigo and his allies will attempt to rescue Mrs Kuchiki, you four, seeing as two of you fought and survived after encountering a Captain and due to your healing capabilities, you four, will be the heavy hitters, distractions if you want to be" Kisuke said with Ichigo turning to him with a frown.

"Wait, what?"

" _ **Finally someone worth fighting, all these hollows were beginning to bore me**_ " Zabuza said as he summoned Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulders, grabbing the hilt he smirked as he turned to the Gate.

"So, their the ones taking on the Captains, and we're the retrieval teams?" Ichigo questioned as the four left to stand at the gate, with Kakashi sporting Yoruichi in her cat form on his shoulders, getting a pout from Pakura as the cat woman smiled at her.

"Well, are we going or not?" Zabuza questioned excitedly as he turned to the other four, making them turn to him with Kisuke.

"Go on ahead, They'll be with you soon" Kisuke said as the four nodded, leaving Yoruichi behind to help guide the teens as the four ran through the portal.

Leaving behind the teens as they were given the quick summery.

"Was it wise to go on ahead?" Pakura questioned as she ran beside Zabuza and Naruto, Kakashi running ahead.

"It will be easier for them when they arrive, Right now all we need to do is cause a distraction for them to sneak in…" Kakashi said with Zabuza continuing with a sing song voice.

" _ **Which means causing untold destruction~**_ " Zabuza sang as they approached a doorway of light, with Kakashi jumping through first, followed by Pakura, Zabuza and finally Naruto. Who had the displeasure of falling down from who knows how many stories up

" **Oh shit**!"

" _ **This is gonna HURT!**_ " Zabuza yelled before the four landed in a heap, with Kakashi holding Pakura to his chest, Zabuza with his body at an odd angle of pain and Naruto whose head dug into the ground with his legs kicking for freedom, grunting in pain for taking the impact for Pakura, Kakashi helped her up to help his student and friend off the ground… well… out the ground in Naruto's case.

Letting Pakura help rearrange Zabuza's limbs into place, Kakashi merely grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled, getting a good result of hearing Naruto gasp for air as his helmet vanished.

"Oh god, that hurt" Naruto said with his eyes closing as he was covered by a faint red cloak of Kurama's chakra.

Standing up while holding his head, Naruto looked around before his attention was caught by the more proper looking buildings, walking by Kakashi and Pakura as Zabuza stood up with his back popping into place he stopped.

"I take it that's where we're going?" Naruto said as Kakashi stepped to his side with Zabuza and Pakura.

"Seems like it" Kakashi said as the four looked to the near abandoned street, looking to each other Zabuza shrugged before walking to the buildings at a calm pace.

It was when Kakashi stopped did the three turn to him in confusion, until he looked up and pull Pakura and Zabuza back, making Naruto teleport to them as a white wall the size of a building crashed before them, followed by many more, with Zabuza flipping the wall off in frustration.

"Great, just Fucking Great, now what?" Zabuza grumbled loudly before they flinched as something impacted between them and the gate, making Zabuza and Naruto blink as Pakura was in Kakashi's arms like that cartoon guy and his dog.

"My name is Danzōmaru and I am the guardian of the Kokuryōmon, you four, are not allowed through to the seireitei" the giant said with Naruto and Kakashi sharing a look.

"I already want to punch him" Naruto said with Kakashi waving a hand for him to go for it, making Naruto grin as his mask returned as he turned to the giant as Kakashi stepped back as Kurama's Chakra swarmed around Naruto.

Making Zabuza Groan at not being the first to fight, though the face the giant made when Naruto's chakra construct formed and towered over him did Zabuza find amusement.

Making himself look intimidating, Naruto smiled as his construct cracked its knuckles with a soft chuckle.

"Oh kami" Danzōmaru said before being right hooked into the wall behind him, leaving a crack in the wall an alarm blared to life on the other side, letting out a short roar of excitement Naruto's construct brought both its hands up to block the axes aimed for Naruto, seeing the dark skinned giant scowling in fury with a darker eye, Naruto smirked as he made the construct head but Danzōmaru away, seeing blood Naruto willed his construct to leap into the air with a punch at the ready, looking up to his attacker the Giant saw darkness at losing consciousness,leaving the construct the victor of the short fight as it turned to the three waiting.

"hmm, took less time to take down then that Menos Kisuke told us about" Pakura said as they approached the gate, allowing the construct to turn to it with a analysing gaze before punching it to pieces, seeing the door falling down, the alarms became louder as the construct began to make its way into after the trio, only to hit something that made the others turn to see Naruto's construct roaring in alarm and pain.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled in worry as the Giant began to fade away, leaving Naruto screaming in pain as his skin began to burn away.

"Naruto your CHAINS!" Pakura yelled, seconds before a chakra chain stabbed the ground beside them, making them grab one and pull the Blonde away from the source of security system.

It was when the last of the construct was disintegrated that it exploded, sending Naruto flying over the Seireitei with the others unfortunately still holding the chains, evidently flying with Naruto before the chains vanished.

" _ **THIS FUCKING SUCKS!**_ " the yell of Zabuza was heard as he began to fall towards the ground, which belonged to the 4th division, Kakashi the 6th division, Pakura the 10th division and Naruto, the 2nd division.

Landing in a heap once more, Zabuza let his body go limp as he crashed through a building, getting an occasional glimpse of patients recovering from whatever illnesses and such he finally stopped at a street like row between buildings, feeling his right arm rearrange itself with his back and legs, he let out a grunt as he stood up, cracking his neck he turned to blink in surprise at the chaos he made without even trying.

"Well… shit, I think I outdid myself in causing untold destruction without trying this time" Zabuza said as he saw Kubikiribōchō on the ground a fair feet away from him ahead, walking to his weapon calmly he lifted it up before perking up to the Shinigami hesitantly surrounding him, lookingamong them he saw the unsure looks in their eyes.

Making his narrow in excitement as he grinned beneath his mask.

"Stay where you are Hollow!" a voice yelled with Zabuza letting out a soft chuckle.

" _ **I'm not a weak little hollow…**_ "

Zabuza began as he slouched forward, tilting his head as his body began to resonate mist.

" _ **I'm a demon**_ "


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _Seperated… temporarily_

Groaning for the sixth time after the landing, Kakashi's exposed eye shot up to see debris hiding him from a exploration squad that surrounded the crater just a few feet away from him, moving the debris off of himself as quietly as possible, Kakashi slid out of the smaller crater with his left arm trained on the Shinigami with the stun option on, looking at his surroundings he moved away in silence, not noticing a red haired man with a tattooed forehead see him running away, looking to the clean up crew Abarai Renji looked after Kakashi to chase after him, followed by the other squad members at seeing him running away.

"There's one of the Ryoka, after him!" a voice yelled with Kakashi looking over his shoulder to see them chasing him, making him roll his exposed eye before jumping onto a wall to climb it, scaling it with no sign of struggle, Kakashi looked down to the Shinigami to give them a playful salute, turning he sprinted to the other side of the building to leap across a street below, ignoring the yells for him to stop he smirked under his getaway was nearly until he was forced to dodge to the right by a segmented blade that retracted back to the lieutenant that saw him in the first place, leaving Kakashi falling to the ground below with a grunt as he was surrounded by Shinigami, getting up while brushing himself of any dust, Kakashi looked to the squad members with his hands raised.

All the while smiling as lightning continued to course around him as the Lieutenant landed in front of him with his weapon drawn towards him.

Making Kakashi look among them his eyes began to glow a faint silver as his body began to generate electricity into his cells and bloodstream.

Seeing the Shinigami ready their Zanpakuto for combat, Kakashi smiled in a happy way as they charged all at once, making Kakashi send out a discharge of built up energy as everything began to move at a snails pace, while Kakashi fixed his shirt's collar, intertwining his hands together by the fingers he thrust his hands forward with his palms forward, releasing his fingers and cybernetic digits the ex-shinobi looking the crowd he calmly moved at a jog as he poked a man in the face, getting a slow ripple from the somewhat harmless touch, Kakashi moved through the crowd, giving a wedgie to an unsuspecting man he threw a man upside down, followed by making to close men punch each other in the face while stabbing their Zanpakuto into the ground he took notice to two Kido spells.

Seeing them moving towards the other Shinigami Kakashi picked up a zanpakuto and walk to the blast rays, cut them with the sword he let go of it with it staying in the air.

Standing in the circle of Shinigami Kakashi looked at anymore people to screw with he saw the red Haired Lieutenant standing untouched, moving behind him he crossed his arms as everything resumed normal pace, resulting with the two shinigami punching each other out, a girlish scream coming from the man with the wedgie, a TING from the two Kido spells as they hit the Zanpakuto before it shot into a wall, startling a man whose head was barely missed, leaving a small cut on his cheekbone, making the Lieutenant look around at hearing a large amount of Shinigami fly back from a force of air.

"What?" Renji questioned as Kakashi placed a hand over his shoulders, making the Lieutenant look to him in shock as his left arm shifted into its plasma rifle form before reverting back.

"The benefits of having a semblance, can you keep up" Kakashi said before he vanished, but not before flipping Renji onto his back.

Screaming at still being in the air after the explosion and pull, Pakura channelled her semblance and chakra to her hands and the balls of her feet before fire erupted from them like thrusters, righting herself Pakura steered away from the ground to instead crash through a wall with debris flying everywhere as she came out the other side of the building with a Shinigami uniform covering her shoulders as she landed into a run.

Ignoring the startled yell from the building, Pakura leaped into the air to scale up a building, looking at her surroundings she rubbed her face to rid it of any left over debris, even fixing her hair.

"Damn, talk about crash landings" Pakura said with a groan as she cracked her back.

"Oh, damn, well that felt weird" Pakura said before exhaling, looking around she sensed Kakashi already getting to work, making her smile herself as she clapped her hands together, resonating a heat wave that stretched through the entire division she was currently within.

"Let's get to work"

2nd division

Letting out a groan as his face was healing rapidly, Naruto opened his eyes to notice half his skull repairing itself, showing his cerulean blue eye a blood red, getting onto his knees, Naruto took notice to his coat shuddering as it attempted to recollect itself, ignoring the smoke rising off of his semblance, Naruto looked around himself to sigh in annoyance at the ninja's surrounding him currently.

Cracking his neck he let his eyes glow in anticipation, clenching his hands slowly Naruto kept an eye on the growing crowd of ninja's… he chuckled.

"Irony is strong at this point" Naruto said with his voice use usual, due to his mask/helmet repairing itself, looking to his hands he grumbled.

"Guess we're doing this the classic way, fists, feet… and broken bones" Naruto said as he summoned Chakra chains from his back, startling the Ninja into stopping with eyes of recognition, making Naruto frown before a voice spoke up.

"Hold it right there Ryoka" a voice said with Naruto rolling his eyes turning to the owner of the voice he couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight of the _large_ man in front of him, the guy he sported made an akimichi jealous.

"What are you laughing at, you little brat!?" the Shinigami yelled as the ninja looked at him with a frown of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect a big boned guy around here, I mean, Ninja's are supposed to be stealthy right, not loud and proud, no offense" Naruto said with a nod to the ninja, getting a shrug from one in response.

"I'm aLieutenant thank you very much!" the big guy yelled with Naruto tilting his head in thought, leaning to a ninja he whispered loudly.

"How is this guy a Lieutenant, did he buy his way up the ranks?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"That's the point" Naruto said with a deadpan at the comical look he was getting from the obese man before taking notice to the ninja standing at attention, it was that moment he sensed someone appear behind him in silence, not that it helped them.

Turning his head to the person he looked down to see the petite from that night standing there with her arms crossed.

Staring at each other for a few seconds longer Naruto spoke.

"Are you stalking me?" the reaction from the petite was priceless as her face went beet red.

"I should be asking that since you're here and not the land of the living!?" the Captain yelled with Naruto leaning back from her outburst.

"Well, I'm here to save someone from a rather pointless execution so I'll be on my way to the tower seeing as it looks like an impenetrable prison" Naruto said as he began to walk away, deciding to give them confidence by not teleporting with his semblance still being self-repaired.

"Surround him!" the woman ordered with Naruto being held at bay by tanto's at the neck, making him raise an eyebrow before throwing them away with his chakra chains.

"Well, since I'm not going anywhere soon can I ask one simple question?" the look he got was one of annoyance, making him sigh before gesturing to the obese man trying to sneak up on him, stopping with a squeak Naruto spoke.

"How the hell did this fat ass get in this squad for stealth and espionage?"

"Money" was her quick answer as Naruto blinked stupidly before turning to the man and then back to her, repeating the action before bursting into laughter, smacking his right knee he stopped with a deadpanned look, deciding to throw caution to the wind he teleported with a right hook ready for the fat man, sending said man flying by the force of the punch he spun in time to catch the soft foot of the captain aimed for his lower back, keeping a hold on it he smiled with the woman blushing as she tried to scowl, throwing her away she flipped onto he feet, allowing her and Naruto to have a one on one match.

"I'm still angry at you for ruining my coat in the human world by the way, also, did you enjoy the show?" Naruto said with a smile that made the captain avoid looking at him with a angry pout.

'I'll take that angry look as a yes?' Naruto thought with a smile as he watched her turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

Before getting into a fighting stance, making Naruto sigh with a roll of his eyes before ripping his helmet off, showing a look of excitement as the woman fully blushed at finally seeing his face, cracking his neck he got into a running pose.

"Show me a good time and I'll show you one as well"

With Zabuza

Lifting his signature weapon onto his shoulders, Zabuza let out a huff of breath as he was surrounded by unconscious Shinigami, being sure to not kill any on request from Kisuke, holstering Kubikiribōchō onto his upper back thanks to a makeshift sheath Kisuke made for the newly immortalised man, he turned to leave until he felt Killer Intent aimed at him, frowning Zabua turned to see a woman with a slender build, a youthful appearance with black hair and blue eyes, the standard Captain uniform, with an Obi and a braid around her neck from her hair, but what got Zabuza's attention were her eyes… those eyes of a hidden killer.

And it was her and her alone that was exuding the Killer intent, all in all… Zabuza was impressed.

" _ **I have to admit, this KI is near close to mine lady, so you have my attention**_ " Zabuza said as he relaxed as the intent lessened, the woman giving him a furrowed brow of thought now.

" _ **Oh, by all means continue with the Killer intent, I'm finding it a comfort oddly enough**_ " Zabuza said with the woman frowning at his words, making Zabuza roll his eyes with a sigh, sitting down with a bored aura.

"I may have to ask you to surrender, please" the woman said with Zabuza looking at her unimpressed, getting up with a grunt, Zabuza grabbed and aimed Kubikiribocho at her with one arm, showing no strain at all

" _ **You'll have to beat me first lady, and feel free to show that little murderer in you out**_ " Zabuza said with the woman's eyes widening a fraction, making him smirk.

" _ **Oh yeah, I know what your hiding, I can tell by your eyes, the eyes of a cold blooded killer that revels in the bloodlust only to try and bury it deep in their subconsciousness, your only holding yourself back in a fight**_ " Zabuza said as he stabbed his weapon in the ground before him, watching the woman have a moment of thought as her eyes closed in acceptance.

"Very well then" the woman said as her eyes opened, showing a gloomy, menacing look as she radiated Killer intent once more, expecting Zabuza to show fear she instead was stunned as the man suddenly held her hands in his own, his mask gone to show his face with the woman blushing as he spoke.

"Marry me you goddess of blood lust and death" Zabuza said/begged with the woman blinking at him before she surprisingly enough, smiled genuinely.

"Perhaps after this Fiasco?" Retsu Unohana said with Zabuza clapping, suddenly standing where he was before to get his mask off of the hilt of his weapon.

"Very well then after this whole misunderstanding is over I'll find you, LATER!" Zabuza said before throwing his weapon and himself away with a spin, leaving the stunned Captain just as her Lieutenant arrived.

"Captain!"

10th division

"GET BACK HERE TO BALLOON CHESTED LADY!" Pakura yelled as she chased a surprised woman down a street, ignoring any other Shinigami as they ran, Rangiku having a look of panic as she held her Zanpakuto she yelled.

"I said I was sorry!"

"YOU CALLED ME A WALKING FLAT BOARD!" it was this moment Zabuza landed with a cheer.

"Hey Pakura guess what…" Zabuza began before being thrown after the buxom lieutenant, flying past her with a yell of surprise the demon was imbedded in a wall.

"Ow" Zabuza said before his mask melted onto his head, making him look to the lady Pakura was chasing to have his eyes widen.

" _ **Wow those are huge**_ " Zabuza muttered to himself as the two ran down a street, leaving Zabuza with confused Shinigami members before they were thrown around by an invisible force before Kakashi appeared, skidding towards Zabuza in the wall.

"Hey, what's up, what I miss?" Kakashi said slightly breathing heavily before he regained himself a second later, with Zabuza about to answer before hearing an explosion from where Pakura was, ripping Zabuza out of the wall to chase his girlfriend/Ally, they came to the scene of an annoyed Tōshirō Hitsugaya holding Pakura away from his lieutenant by the back of her collar, while said girl was trying to claw at Rangiku who was poking her tongue out.

"Uh?"

" _ **Oh hey brat you recovered quick**_!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" the captain yelled in frustration with Zabuza hiding behind Kakashi, who blinked as he sped to pakura, poking her softly in the forehead the girl pouted while rubbing her forehead, looking to Kakashi he had a smile.

"Uh, what da heck is goin' on here?" a voiced asked with all eyes turning to a curious Ichigmaru Gin, a look of surprise on his face at seeing Pakura trying to reach for Rangiku to strangle her until Kakashi slapped her hands down gently.

"Nothing important" Kakashi said as he grabbed his girlfriend and sped away after getting Zabuza, startling everyone as a whirlwind flew up, making the two men's haori's fly over their heads as Rangiku eep'ed, making them quickly look to make sure she was ok, only for Tōshirō to fall back with a nosebleed and Gin to give the thumbs up at the sight of Rangiku's exposed chest, before falling unconscious himself while a mischievous laugh was heard in the distance.

Skidding to a stop in a sewer Kakashi managed to find, the three were in a semi-circle.

"Alright, I take it everyone sensed Ichigo and the others arrive right?" Kakashi questioned with the two looking at him before Zabuza grunted sheepishly and Pakura blush nervously, making Kakashi smack his face in disappointment.

"And I thought Naruto was brainle…" Kakashi began before he perked up in thought.

"Has anyone met up with Naruto yet?" Kakashi questioned with the two shaking their heads with pakura raising her hands.

"I was chasing the lady" Zabuza then raised his hands happily.

" _ **I asked a Captain to be my wife**_ " the looks he got from the two were like looking at a cow with its mouth held open in a stupid look.

…

…

…

…

"YOU WHAT!?"

Meanwhile

Falling onto a bed with the petite suffocating him with her lips, Naruto grabbed her thighs on instinct, unknowingly undressing the woman as she tore off his shirt as they had a battle of tongues.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said with the woman moaning her introduction.

"Sui-Feng, but you can call me Bee or Soifon" the petite said before Naruto pulled her into another mouth fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Demon Vs monster

Groaning himself awake upon a bed, Naruto rubbed his face to rid his eyes of his last nights activities blurry memories he felt a small hand move up his back, making him turn around to see a sleeping Suì-Fēng smile in her sleep while mumbling "Mine", making Naruto raise an eyebrow before Kurama spoke.

"Wait, isn't she the student of that Feline Kakashi is curre-"

'Yes she is, Kurama, now let me wake up please' Naruto said while rubbing his face once more, standing up with the petite mumbling in her sleep he found his pants and shoes near a couch in the room/office, it was when an explosion above was heard did Naruto summon his now active semblance with a sawed off shotgun in hand while he held Suì-Fēng protectively in his arms, the petite yelping in his grip due to him accidently fondling her left breast if not for the blanket covering her modesty, looking at Naruto she saw him relax as he lowered her calmly.

" **Sorry, big bang above** " Naruto said with the petite blushing as she hid herself behind her blanket like a dressing gown.

Showing a smile to Naruto as he shed his helmet, leaping at him he grabbed her in time before they fell onto the couch, the woman viciously undressing him.

At the same moment

Looking to the ceiling of their current hiding spot, Kakashi and Zabuza shared a look with Zabuza sighing as he got up from against the wall.

"I'll take a look" Zabuza said as his mask materialised on his right hip, Kubikiribōchō on his back via sheath he left the two alone in the small break room with Pakura perking up with a yawn as the door shut, making Kakashi turn to her with a soft smile, making her smile and move to his current sitting with the blanket they found, clean mind you, sitting beside Kakashi the girl wrapped her blanket around them both with a hug, making Kakashi lower his mask to peck her cheek before the two returned to a sleep.

Above

Lifting up a ground tile, Zabuza looked at his surroundings to see the street completely empty, getting out he looked at the sky to see lights shooting away from what could be described as an impact point, frowning Zabuza closed the sewer entrance behind him before running to find one of the falling lights, unknowingly moving towards a berserker of the 11th division who was doing the same action.

It was after an hour of running to the closest did Zabuza finally realise he was lost, which he expressed with a series of curses.

"God damn it I'm lost!" Zabuza roared in annoyance as he looked around, looking to a wall he scaled up it to get a better look out, seeing the smoke cloud from the impact a good distance away Zabuza began to parkour towards it, not noticing a ball of orange hair run by below him from a fight.

"Damn, I was late" Zabuza grumbled as he dropped down to the impact, kneeling down beside it with a frown he lifted up his hand to hold…

"Sand, really?" Zabuza questioned no one before he heard a cough of annoyance behind him, turning he finally took notice to the injured Shinigami on the ground, moving to the downed man he kneeled down with a hand resting on his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" the bald Shinigami said with Zabuza examining the damage done before he looked to the Shinigami.

"How long ago was this?"

"I'd say about… five minutes ago, am I to believe your part of the scouting teams?"

"Scouting teams, no we're the heavier hitters of this break out squad, Momochi Zabuza, you?"

"Madarame Ikkaku"

"Your captains a fighter right?" Zabuza questioned with a grin that was seen behind the bandages on his face.

"Yeah, my captains a fighter, why?"

"I want a decent fight here, all those weaklings before were nothing like my daily workouts" Zabuza said with a bored look.

Looking down to the man he took notice to him being unconscious, making Zabuza sigh.

"Lost a looooot of blood, probably from his fight, well, might as well get to the tower like Kakashi said to" Zabuza said before climbing up a wall, ignoring the approaching footsteps of Shinigami.

Running along the rooftops he leaped at a wall to wall climb it as he ran, jumping off of it he landed on a ground to keep running.

Continuing on he was joined by a large man and a pink haired girl.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zabuza questioned with the man looking at him as they ran.

"Nothing really bad, just looking for someone to fight, been real boring here as of late" the man with bells in his hair answered, not really paying attention.

"I know right, all of them don't even know how to wield a sword right, all show and no skill" Zabuza said as they continued running.

"Kenny, go right!" the little girl cheered with the man speaking.

"This is my turn, hope you find someone to fight soon, if not, I'll have a spar with ya" the captain said as he turned to the right.

"You too!" Zabuza said as he ran for another good hour before skidding to a stop, a look of realisation appeared on his face.

"Did that… really just happen?" Zabuza questioned as he turned to the direction the captain ran to, leaving the man/teen confused before he shrugged.

Meanwhile

Lifting up the grate to the sewers, Kakashi and Pakura crawled out into a crouch, with Kakashi keeping an eye out he helped Pakura out with a sigh, petting her back of any dust the two stood calmly.

"Well, so much for waiting for us" Pakura said with Kakashi running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah seems like it, so now what, head to the tower and hope ichigo and his group make it there" Kakashi said with his girlfriend nodding before they began to make their way to the tower.

Running for a good while the two were close to the tower until they felt a distant pressure, turning they stared in the direction of the source, not noticing a captain staring at them with a fake smile with square black glasses.

Stopping from his run at sensing the reiatsu to his right, Zabuza stood still before a grin spread out over his lips as his mask formed, making him turn in the direction of the source of power he leaped towards it with a laugh.

But the scene he enters on his eyes widened at seeing ichigo lying on the ground with a shattered zanpakuto and the captain walking away, making Zabuza snarl as he landed beside the teen, placing a hand on his neck he grunted in relief at feeling a pulse, looking to the captain he smirked viciously.

Releasing his aura in droves that made the captain stop, turning slowly he blinked at seeing Zabuza standing beside the down teen.

Looking up to see who was beside him, Ichigo spoke.

"Zabuza?"

" _ **Take a break kid, it's my turn to have some fun**_ " Zabuza said as he took steps forward, his hand grabbing the hilt of Kubikiribōchō and lifting it off of his back, dropping it to the ground to let it scrape the ground, the captain smile wickedly as Zabuza stopped and swung his weapon in front of him, leaving a semi-circle around him he had a smile himself.

" _ **Momochi Zabuza**_ " the swordsmen said as the Captain smile widened.

"Zarachi Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division" the captain said as a pink haired girl popped onto Zabuza's head looking at his mask with a child like curiosity.

"Nice mask" looking up to the girl in silence she shivered at the eyes staring at her with a KI leaking out of him until she hopped away, standing beside Kenpachi he looked down to her with a frown before looking up to his new opponent.

The two staring at one another in a tense silence as Ichigo watched, unable to move due to the heavy pressure coming from Zabuza and the captain the two rushed forward, with Zabuza dragging his weapon behind his charge.

Laughing wickedly Penpachi stabbed forward, hitting Zabuza in the chest, he expected the man to gag on blood, but instead he got a left hook and kick from the man who laughed as he jumped into the air with his weapon primed for a downward strike, making Kenpachi block with the force making a shockwave, damaging the surrounding area, the captain had a look of surprise as he was pushed back, skidding from the impact, Zabuza laughed as he rushed after the captain, grabbing his weapon with both hands he did a golf strike, sending the captain flying Zabuza turned to Ichigo and his current allies, Zabuza made a water clone.

" _ **Help the kid and others, the captains mine**_ " the real Zabuza said before leaping after the captain with a sadistic laugh.

Rolling to a stop, Kenpachi looked up in time to see Zabuza falling at him with his weapon drawn up to block the strike once again, making another shockwave as Zabuza pulled himself to the ground and went to cleave Kenpachi in two, once again blocked by the Zanpakuto the Captain wielded, making the two clash more with laughter echoing from them, Zabuza exuding clouds of mist every strike the two made, it was when they came to a stalemate the two shared a word with looks of recognition.

" _ **Wait, your that guy I was running beside earlier**_?" Zabuza said with his eyes widening, along with Kenpachi who raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, so it seems, I knew I recognised the voice beneath that echo of yours" Kenpachi said as the two shoved away from each other, skidding away a fair few steps, Zabuza lifted his weapon onto his shoulder, radiating mist once more as Kenpachi smirked.

"There a reason why your letting out mist, judging by how cold it feels you're an ice type Zanpakuto user, right?" Kenpachi questioned with Zabuza raising an eyebrow, looking at Kubikiribocho, he shook his head.

"Nah, I have a technique that let's me summon a veil of mist if there's enough water and moisture in the air, Kirigakure no Jutsu is what its called" Zabuza said with Kenpachi gaining a look of thought.

"Kirigakure no jut… you're not one of those shinobi from the hidden lands right?" Kenpachi questioned with Zabuza raising an eyebrow, standing calmly he spoke.

"How do you know of my old homeland?" Zabuza questioned with narrowed eyes as the Captain chuckled.

"My fourth seat was from there, She's got a temper that matches my reiatsu, damn red head packs quite a punch, especially her husband too, damn blonde and his ball of dizziness" Kenpachi grumbled the end before cracking his neck, rolling his left shoulder as Zabuza slouched forward.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Kenpachi questioned with Zabuza chuckling menacingly.

" _ **Bring it on, cyclops**_ " Zabuza said with kenpachi sighing.

"Do all of you shinobi give annoying nicknames, Aizen gets four-eyes, Hitsugaya get's shorty or mini-Kakashi, Komomura gets pup-pup and Old man Yama get's Gramp-gramps… and I guees Kuchiki get,s stick-man" Kenpachi said with Zabuza tilting his head in confusion.

" _ **Uh, I didn't know we do that here as well**_ " Zabuza said before the two charged, Kenpachi keeping a good footing

"Oh yeah and Mayuri get's clownface" Kenpachi said with Zabuza letting out a laugh, making him step away from Kenpachi who also joined the laugh, even going as far as to lean on Zabuza who smacked his knee

" _ **If he gets clown face than he might wear a lot of make-up**_ "

"I'll say, he even wears a toilet seat on his head!" Kenpachi laughed loudly before a messenger appeared, stopping at seeing the two laughing like old friends.

"Um, Captain Zaraki, a captains meeting has been called" theman hesitantly said with the two turning to him with scary looks that overshadowed there faces/mask.

" _ **Your ruining a friendly bonding**_ " the two said with a deadly voice, making the man gulp before leaving, making Kenpachi sigh.

" _ **I guess we'll have to settle this another time**_ " Zabuza said with Kenpachi shrugging.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to that Momochi-san, Yachiru, we're leaving, my funs been spoiled" Kenpachi said as he began to walk away, the pink haired girl landing on his shoulder while waving to Zabuza, who gave a lazy salute.

It was after an hour of standing in silence did Zabuza shrug.

" _ **Hmm, guess no ones going to investigate the place, welp, might as well leave**_ " Zabuza said as he turned, only to feel his world go blank at the sound of a high pitch.

" _ **Oh… crap!**_ " Zabuza grumbled out before falling to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 I

Crashing into a wall within the 1st division, Kakashi and Pakura groaned as they stood up, Kakashi's left arm pulsing with his agitation as he stood back up, showing slight scorch marks on his being he helped Pakura to her feet as they finally lost the four-eyed captain with Pakura making a small yet devastating firestorm with her Semblance.

Brushing the dirt off of her clothes the two took a minute to regain their breath the two looked around to see the coast was clear, looking to Pakura Kakashi held her bridal before rushing towards the tower.

Making the world slow to a crawl with Kakashi running on a wall with Pakura's form holding onto him tightly as he leaped onto a rooftop, moving to the tower he looked to the right to see Ichigo in the middle of a battle against Lieutenant Abarai. Skidding to a stop with the world resuming motion, Pakura lurched forward from the sudden stop if not for Kakashi holding her firmly, staring at Ichigo in his victory before falling to the ground.

Watching a man run to his aid with a smaller Shinigami Kakashi watches the three flee before he and Pakura approached the battlefield, with Kakashi setting Pakura on her feet he kneels down to see if he the lieutenant was alive, feeling a pulse Kakashi Hummed to himself before he noticed Pakura get into a stance, standing up and turning Kakashi stared at the squad of Shinigami before them with their zanpakuto drawn.

Making the two look to each other with Kakashi nodding for her to leave.

"I'll meet up with you at the tower, just stay hidden" Kakashi said with the woman nodding before she held her hands out, followed by fire shooting from the palm of her hand like thrusters, jumping into the air her feet excluded fire as well before flying off, leaving the Shinigami with Kakashi who stared at them with a tired look before the blonde lieutenant spoke.

"What have you done to Lieutenant Abarai?" the man demanded with Kakashi looking down to the unconscious man behind him he spoke calmly.

"I was making sure his wounds weren't to life threatening, He's alive by the way" Kakashi said as he began to walk away, until he was surrounded.

Making him sigh as he flipped up his eyepatch, allowing those close to see his eyelid close before it opened to show his Mangekyō Sharingan spinning wildly.

"I'd advise you focus on your comrade, he seemed to have lost a decent amount of blood" Kakashi said as he gestured the prone red head.

"And what about you?" the blonde Shinigami demanded with Kakashi smiling as the world slowed down for him to casually walk away, poking a man in the head with a ripple effect as he began to lift off the ground at a snails pace.

With Kakashi walking away before jogging towards where he could sense Pakura.

Leaving the Shinigami there before one of them suddenly flew to the right, startling them as he now sported a large dot like bruise on his face.

Appearing beside the woman who ducked under a crate, Pakura sat up.

"Well, we're here now, do we go ahead and save Rukia now or wait" Pakura questioned with Kakashi looking to the setting sun.

"We'll find somewhere to rest up" Kakashi said as the two began to move to a secure part of the division, with Kakashi looking to the hill with a wooden podium at the edge.

Making him frown at the small tower with a blade at the top with ropes secured around it.

Flipping his eyepatch back down he ran beside Pakura in silence.

With Zabuza the next day

Sitting within a prison cell in annoyance, Zabuza glared to the two guards stationed there in silence, getting a satisfying result of fear from the two after the other two were taken away by 4th division medics, one with a broken jaw… the other a fractured eye socket due to his own Zanpakuto being used to bash his head in.

A satisfying let out of anger from being ambushed Zabuza let out a sigh as he sat back in the cell, his weapon taken away to the R&D department of the seireitei he snarled as he looked to the chains holding his hands, a look of boredom of how easily he could break them.

It hadn't even been a fair good minutes since he woke up to the guards searching him of weapons before being thrown into the cell… unconscious as well mind you.

Looking to the new guards of his cell Zabuza stood up and moved to the only window of the cell, looking to the white tower he sighed before ripping off his chains, alerting the guards as he turned to them while cracking his neck with a chuckle.

"So, whose gonna tell me _**where my sword is?**_ " Zabuza questioned with a grin.

"That will not be necessary" a voice said with Zabuza looking to the entrance of the room to see the captain he basically proposed to walking in with a kind smile, making the two guards gulp.

"I wish to have a moment with the Ryoka"

"But… Ma'am"

" _ **Do I have to repeat myself**_?" her stare of hidden savagery made Zabuza smile as he took off his mask, showing his own smirk as the two left the room, leaving the Captain and Zabuza he spoke.

"So, what can I do f-" Zabuza began before he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled into a kiss, making him blink as the captain stepped back, smiling with a hint of smugness.

"You may also want this" the captain said with Zabuza instinctively grabbing Kubikiribōchō before it vanished.

"You are really my type, also I never really got to ask, but what's your name?" Zabuza said as he sat down at the cell door, joined by the captain who smiled.

"My name is Unohana Retsu, captain of squad four, and you must be Momocho Zabuza of the Hidden mist" the captain said with Zabuza's eyes widening at that info.

"how do you know my name and village?" Zabuza questioned before Retsu turned to the door.

"You can come in, Yuki-chan" Retsu said as the door opened to show a face Zabuza thought he'd never see again, standing in a standard Shinigami Lieutenant uniform, Haku Yuki stood with a smile as her hair was held in a bun similar to Hinamori of squad five, what happened next was of Zabuza tearing his cell door off and run to the girl, startling her as she was suddenly embraced by her old master, no father figure.

She stopped thinking when she felt her shoulder dampen as Zabuza let out a sob as he held her protectively.

"Haku… I… I thought that…" Zabuza began before Haku hugged him back, her own sobs dreaded music to his ears as he held her tighter, making Retsu smile at the reunion.

"So… this is who you were talking about?" looking to the door with a glare of the moment being ruined, Zabuza's eyes widened at seeing none other then Uzumaki Kushina, the Akai Chishio no Habanero herself with a fourth seat badge on her right shoulder, making Zabuza look to Haku who had a 2nd seat badge on her left arm.

Looking to Uzumaki Kushina Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow Naruto is going to have a field day about this" Zabuza said with Kushina's eye's going wide at hearing that name.

"How do you know that name?"Kushina questioned with Zabuza speaking with respect.

"Your son, myself and two others have been chosen by Kami to stop a man named Aizen Sōsuke from replacing the Soul King" Zabuza said with Retsu standing up in shock at the news.

Opening her mouth to speak they heard a distant scream, making the two lieutenants turn with Zabuza watching them run as Retsu asked him to return to his cell, which he did calmly as she went to follow her lieutenants, leaving Zabuza in the cell before he began to go bored of waiting for them to return until he felt a presence approaching.

Looking to the door he expected to see Retsu and Haku, instead he was greeted by an angry girl named Hinamori Momo whose Zanpakuto was lit in flames while lunging for him.

"YOU MURDERER!"

"WHAT!?" Zabuza said before he was sent flying by a ball of fire, scorching his being as he landed on a street with a grunt, his shirt in ruins as his chest sported a black burn running down his left collar bone to his right hip, the skin in mid bubble as he laid there, letting his right hand twitch his body jerked up as his burn began to heal rapidly before it was nothing but untouched skin.

Letting out a grunt Zabuza stood up to one knee as he was surrounded by Shinigami.

"Why did you do it?" a voice questioned with Zabuza turning to see the girl that struck him, confusing him before a Kubikiribōchō landed in front of him, making him blink before reaching for his back, grabbing a hilt the real Kubikiribōchō appeared with everyone gasping as he held his weapon with a confused look.

"Wai-but… what?" turning to the shocked Lieutenant Zabuza dispelled his weapon to look at the fake with narrowed eyes.

Walking to the copy he lightly kicked it, making it shatter by the soft hit he scoffed.

"Damn copy cats, don't know proper weapon forges" Zabuza said as he turned to Hinamori who stared in shock as Haku and Retsu ran to them, with Zabuza raising both hands to the back of his neck with a frown.

"This is by far the weirdest murder I was framed for" Zabuza said before he was escorted to his new cell, with Kushina tending to a frantic Momo.

With Naruto

Upon arriving to the scene of what currently was a murder scene, Naruto crouched down low with a even gaze as Kurama appeared beside him, Naruto clad in his semblance the blonde Uzumaki moved to the scene where a trail of blood ran down the wall, placing a hand on the wall he pulled his hand back to narrow his eyes at no sign of dried or wet blood sticking to his pours.

Looking to the top of where the blood originated from, Naruto let out a hum of thought before he perked up at feeling a presence watching him, turning his head his eyes widened at seeing…

"Namikaze Minato?" Kurama questioned as he sat on the rooftop in surprise, while Naruto stood in shock… turning fully to the man in shinigami robes with a Ninjato at his side.

"I'm only going to ask you once Ryoka, which one of you murdered Captain Aizen?" Minato questioned with Naruto looking back to the wall with blood he turned back to Minato with a shrug to hide his panic.

" **By what I can tell none of us even knew of him** " Naruto lied smoothly as he fully faced his father, making Minato narrow his eyes while Naruto clenched his fingers tightly, not wanting to fight his father he went to leave until a yellow flash appeared behind him, making him tilt his head to see a Kunai held at his throat.

"I won't repeat myself?" Minato said with Naruto chuckling softly, making Kurama grin as he teleported to where Minato stood seconds before.

Making him smirk at the shocked face Minato had, Naruto summoned two Smith & Wesson .500 revolvers, both loaded and ready to fire as Naruto cracked his neck in anticipation.

" **let's see what the Yellow Flash can do against the Arsenal of Beacon, shall we**?" Naruto questioned with a smug voice as Minato narrowed his eyes.

" **On three**?" Naruto began before he teleported to avoid a three pronged kunai with a Zanpakuto hilt before it vanished into a yellow light.

Making Minato bring his guard up to look for Naruto, who stood to his right in silence, calmly walking behind Minato as he looked around he spun with a kick hitting Naruto, only for this Naruto to explode into smoke, with Minato looking around before back flipping away from the smoke as Naruto jumped through it, firing his left over-powered revolver while walking after his father, switching to his right hand to fire as he reloaded the other.

Making Minato sigh as he through a Kunai at Naruto, who teleported away as the Kunai was beside him, making Minato look more thoughtfully as he caught the Kunai in his hand after teleporting to it.

" **I didn't say three yet Namikaze** " Naruto said in a cheerful tone as he appeared in front of Minato, both revolvers aimed at his head.

" **This feels weird** " Naruto said as the two stared at one another.

"Why is that?" Minato questioned with a relaxed stature, making Naruto lower his weapons with a shrug.

" **I thought you'd be more worried of the fact I can sense someone trying to hypnotise me and you** " Naruto said before firing in a random direction, making the two look to see a running cloaked figure with a small pool of blood following closely, making Naruto and Minato nod to each other before giving chase, with Naruto and Minato using their respective abilities to keep up with the unknown individual.

Aiming at the cloaked figure Naruto shot three times with the cloaked assailant grunting as one shot hit him while the other two whizzed by his head, followed by the flash-stepping away, making Minato follow until he noticed Naruto stop.

Making him stop as well at hearing an announcement.

The following message made Naruto clench his hands tightly, along with sensing Chad immobilised, feeling Pakura and Kakashi still on the move he looked to his father who turned to him with a look of curiosity before Naruto grabbed his skull helmet, making Minato watch intently before his eyes widened as Naruto held the helmet in his right hand, his blue eyes staring at the same shade.

"Hey… dad" Naruto said with Minato dropping his Kunai in his shock.

"Naruto?"

 **I F***ed up the timeline and frame and I'm sorry cause I mixed myself up, so I'll just leave it at this until I have time to change it in the future**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Upon meeting up with Yoruichi after Kakashi saw her scouting the area, the two followed her to the hidden cave they now stood in with Yoruichi tending to Ichigo's Bankai training, surprisingly with the lieutenant Kakashi made sure was alive two days ago, greeting them with respect Kakashi sat on the sidelines to rest after running for five whole days, and to say Pakura and Kakashi were enjoying the rest by sitting in one of the many heal hotsprings, with Kakashi for once nor wearing his mask and eyepatch.

The two leaning back within the water Pakura let her hair down with a sigh as she let her head sink into the water, with Yoruichi walking to the side of the water in her human form with clothes she smiled as she kneeled down beside Kakashi.

Putting a hand in the water he hummed at the temperature level as Kakashi and Pakura looked to her.

"So, Rukia's execution has been changed to tomorrow and Ichigo's been training for Bankai?" Kakashi questioned as Ichigo limped to one hot spring he let out a sigh.

"Yes, And Ichigo's doing well" Yoruichi said as the teen raised a hand to wave.

"So let me get this straight, you've been training him for two days for him to achieve this Bankai, AND THE FACT THE EXECUTION IS TOMORROW NOON!?" Pakura literally yelled the last part while standing up in her anger, making the temperature grow hotter in her anger, with Yoruichi and Kakashi getting a good view of her assets, with the girl instantly sitting back in the water with her cheeks reddening.

"So you know where Naruto and Zabuza are?" Kakashi questioned the feline beauty who laughed nervously, scratching her head.

"Uh, yeah about that, Naruto has gone missing and Zabuza is being held in a cell, apparently being visited by the 4th divisions captain and her lieutenants Haku Momochi and Uzuamki Kushina"

"Wait, he was serious?" Pakura questioned before she jumped as Kakashi held Yoruichi by her collar with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Did she have red hair and a fiery attitude?" Kakashi questioned with the feline beauty blinking in surprise by his sudden uncharacteristic look before he composed himself.

"Yeah, she joined the Seireitei with her husband" Yoruichi said with Kakashi looking down in hope.

"Sensei is here as well?" Kakashi questioned softly with a look of thought as he sat back down.

Looking up with a stern gaze he spoke.

"We better get ready for tomorrow then" Kakashi said as he got a towel.

The next day

Sitting in boredom within his cell, Zabuza let out a sigh of tiredness as he yawned with a stretch, his arms free of any chains and reiatsu suppressants due to him breaking them every time, he was left to his own activities as the Guards left for a lunch break he leaned his head on the wall behind him with a groan of boredom he suddenly sat up at hearing distant yells of surprise from outside, making him walk to the window to look out heturned as where he sat seconds before crumbled down to show a grinning Kenpachi Zaraki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, Chad some random guy dressed as a mummy and Zaraki's lieutenant waving at him happily.

"Yo, Momochi, you comin' to stop an execution or what?" Orihime questioned with a smile, making Zabuza blink before he grinned, raching for his back Kubikiribocho appeared, ready for battle.

"Let's get goin' then" Zabuza said with a grin, following after the group he ignored the feminine guy and baldy to walk beside Zaraki.

"Now all we need is Naruto" Zabuza said as the group began to run, with Zabuza easily keeping pace with the Captain.

five hours later

Standing within a room, Kakashi and Pakura stood in wait to step in on the execution they had the pleasure of watching from a higher ground on the white tower, after Kakashi tore the wall down and block the entrance first.

Keeping an eye on the gathering soul reapers he felt an immense power coming from one he assumed was the head captain.

Meanwhile

"OH COME ON!" Zabuza shouted in annoyance at seeing yet another dead end in front of him and the others, Zaraki letting out a grumble as his lieutenant clung to his shoulder calmly.

"I was promised a fight, not a damn maze!"

"I agree" Kenpachi said with a tired tone as the others stood behind them in silence.

"It really is easy to get lost, isn't it?" Uryu questioned as he looked to orihime before Zabuza and The lieutenant known as Yumichika turned at sensing someone.

"Oh great we got sneaky little bastards" Zabuza said with a grumble as he lifted his weapon off his back, resting it on his shoulders he glared.

Making the others tense up as his hollow mask formed, he spoke.

" _ **You all can come out now, you may be hiding your energy but I can sense ya… especially the prick that got me in the first place**_ " Zabuza said as four feet stepped out, followed him looking up to their faces, well, three of them due to the larger one however had a helmet over his head, hiding his features.

"Where are you taking the Ryoka to, Kenpachi?' the man with his eyes covered questioned with Zabuza narrowing his eyes.

"Especially the one who fought you to a stalemate" hearing this the one with a tattoo on his face spoke in surprise.

"Wait, that guy with thehollow mask fought off Zaraki kenpachi?" seeing the surprise from the two lieutenants Zabuza turned to Kenpachi.

" _ **I take it you don't get many spars due to loss of their limbs or anything else out of fear?**_ " his answer was a grumble from Kenpachi and a happy "Yes" From Yachiru.

Making Zabuza shrug as he turned to the tattoed guy who kept staring at him.

" _ **Oi, unless your admiring my blade I don't swing that way!**_ " Zabuza growled with the lieutenant blinking before settling with a Glare that made Zabuza grin, turning to the others he spoke.

" _ **You all go on ahead, we'll deal with these four**_ " Zabuza said with kenpachi speaking.

"You can go with them-"

" _ **Hey! I haven't fought for three whole days, I am not missing this!**_ " seeing the crazed look in his eyes, Zaraki merely chuckled as he looked to the four as the others easily agreed, well, except for his lieutenants.

"No need to stain your blade Captain, we'll-"

" _ **FINE TAKE ON THEIR LIEUTENANTS JUST GET GOING!**_ " Zabuza roared with the four jumping at his outburst while Kenpachi and the large captain were speaking before turning to him, seeing him glaring at the blind man as mist began to radiate off of him.

"Shall we get started?' Kenpachi questioned as the large Captain unsheathed his zanpakuto in response.

"Yes we shall" swinging down a large blade held by an arm came flying down to the two, with Zabuza blocking it with Kubikiribōchō with no effort as debris was sent into the air with a cloud from the force, making Zabuza chuckle darkly as he threw the arm away.

"Step back Komamura, he made lunge out and attack" looking up, Zabuza caught sight of the blind man in the air.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō" the blind man said as he moved his Zanpakuto in a semi circle towards Zabuza, who took notice to the white blades forming behind the Zanpakuto before they shot towards him, leaving Kenpachi who watched him be skewered by the blades that held him up.

Making Kenpachi sigh at losing a worthy sparring partner he turned to the two with a grumble before hearing a deep chuckle from Zabuza, startling those that turned to him as he shattered the blades impaling him to stand up, flexing his arms the blades stabbing them shattered for him to move his arms more freely, grabbing for a blade stabbing through his head he pulled it out with a grin slowly forming on his lips as the rest of the blades began to fall from his body with small clatters.

" _ **That tickled**_ " Zabuza said with a grin as he lifted his weapon towards the Captain that stabbed him.

" _ **Don't tell me That's the best you got?**_ "

Meanwhile

Looking at the Sokyoku Hill below him from the tower, Naruto stood in wait as Kurama sat wrapped around his neck, watching them drag Rukia towards the pedestals in front of the helbard Naruto cracked his neck as he looked to Kakashi and Pakura below him, the two nodding to him.

"You really think this will work?" Naruto questioned Kurama who perked up.

"Oh I know, Thanks to Minato's information about the Helbard, all we need to do is seal it back up, I'll hold it while you seal it, Kakashi and Pakura will rescue Rukia with ichigo, once their gone we'll deal with the captains" Kurama said with Naruto nodding as the execution was prepared, with Naruto looking for any sign of Rukia.

Flinching at sensing a large amount of KI resonating from Zabuza's location, Naruto had to surpress a chuckle as he turned back to the hill, where he saw Sui-feng standing with the captain currently present… and Rukia being dragged to the podium for her execution.

"We'll leave Byakuya to Ichigo" Naruto said as the three watched the petite being lifted off the ground to the top of the two spires.

Waiting as the kido corps began unsealing the helbard, Kakashi spoke.

"Now!" hearing the order Naruto sent to chakra chains to Pakura and Kakashi, the two grabbing on before being sling shotted towards hill, with Naruto being shrouded in bubbling chakra, leaping up into the air he vanished into black smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wolf of Remnant,

Arsenal of Beacon,

Rise.

Standing upon Sokyoku hill, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his lieutenant, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.

Stood with the captains present to witness the execution of Kuchiki Rukia in silence, the Kido corps members waiting for their orders as the petite was held by a collar.

"Let's get this over with then. Commence… the ceremony"

Looking around herself, Sui-Feng had a look of annoyance at the lack of many captains.

"The attendants is horrible…" Sui-feng said as she looked to the captains.

"Only the 2nd, 4th, and 8th are here… absences of the 5th, 11thand 12th are expected, but what are the others thinking…" looking longer she saw the head of the Kuchiki clan, Byakuya Kuchiki approaching, ignoring the stare from Rukia he stood alone with the Captains.

All not noticing the distant thunder claps rapidly roaring.

"Kuchiki Rukia… do you… have any last words?" Yamamoto questioned with Rukia having a saddened gaze.

"Yes, just one thing"

Slamming through a wall in a pitch black dome, Momochi Zabuza got up onto his right knee the demon of the Hidden mist let out a savage growl as he kept his head down, feeling the wound running through his chest and Back heal up, Zabuza tried in vein to look for his opponent, squinting in a veign attempt to see he scowled before he noticed the vibrations on the ground, making his eyes widen before he smacked himself at just realising it.

' _I've been getting thrown by a blind Kenpachi and an actual blind guy for how many minutes and I JUST FUCKING REALISE THIS!?_ '

Placing a hand on the ground with a focused mind, Zabuza felt the ground shaking to his right, most likely Kenpachi, and approaching the captain… calm vibrations of slow footsteps approaching the captain.

' _There you are_ ' Zabuza thought with a grin as he rushed towards the footsteps, swinging Kubikiribōchō while keeping a hand on the ground he spun wildly with the blind man leaping back, with Zabuza feeling slight vibrations after his swing, placing a hand where the vibrations were… he grinned widely at the liquid like feeling.

" _ **I think I figured out this thing, I can't see or hear, nor sense you… but you forgot one crucial thing…**_ " standing up calmly Zabuza felt himself stabbed through the chest, his hand unconsciously grabbing the hilt of the blade, allowing him to see the captain gasp.

" _ **You forgot about us thinking to keep an open mind about vibrations… like the spiders for example.. they hunt their prey with many things… including vibrations… I'm the spider, you're the new prey**_ " Zabuza said before swinging his weapon forward, sending the captain flying his world became dark once more, crouching down with a hand palms down, he grinned as he waited, making him smirk as he felt one small step behind him, waiting to see if it was actually the captain and not Kenpachi he reached out and tapped the person calmly, getting a tap back he smirked as Kenpachi instantly responded with a Morse code… how he knows Morse code Zabuza wouldn't question, tapping a small tad bit of info he got one back.

Allowing Kenpachi to step away with Zabuza feeling for any other vibrations he grinned as he threw his weapon towards the vibration, which was to his left.

Feeling the ground shake from the impact the dome shattered to show light, sound and scent, making him turn to see the captain kneeling down holding his right side which was heavily bleeding.

Huh, guess his blade nicked him enough to force him to cancel the technique.

"Tousan…" looking to the second Captain, Zabuza grinned widely behind his mask.

Standing up straight Zabuza saw the blade cut through his chest with ease, making him raise an eyebrow as he turned to the blind captain who was bleeding heavily, making him grumble as he raised his weapon to slam his would be killer to the ground in two, only to be blocked by the second captain to block with his zanpakuto, along with his wooden helmet sharing the impact.

"Ko-mamura?" the blind man questioned with Zabuza stepping away for the blade to leave his body, allowing him to shrug as the wound healed.

"That is enough Tousan, it seems Kenpachi is not the only demon incarnate in the world" the large captain said as his helmet began to shatter, making Zabuza's eyes widen as the captain spoke, not even paying attention he spoke.

" _ **Wow, I thought werewolves were just a myth**_ " Zabuza said as he ignored Kenpachi and the wolfman talking before he snapped out of it at feeling a power try to force him down.

Looking up his eyes widened in at the sight of a one hundred foot tall giant samurai.

"Bankai… Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō" the wolfman declared with a look of fury

Making Zabuza grin widely as he readied his weapon.

"You can remain out of this battle, Ryoka…" the wolfman said as Zabuza looked down to him in confusion.

"I will deal with you afterwards"

Shrugging Zabuza was about to step back before those present felt a distant reiatsu at the hill, making Zabuza go into alarm mode.

" _ **SHIT I was suppose to be there**_!" Zabuza yelled in panic

"very well" Yamamoto said calmly as he stood between Rukia and the Helbard as it gathered reiatsu.

With Sui-feng the only one taking notice of the louder thunder claps, only looking forward to see the Sokyoku being released.

Watching the ropes untying the helbard she watched them shoot away like bullets.

Looking forward as Rukia was lifted off the ground Sui-Feng looked around at hearing an even louder thunder clap.

Looking around as the Helbard radiated fire she looked behind her just in time to see a figure in the air throw his right arm forward, only her eyes widened as the ghostly look the figure had before vanishing into black smoke with the thunder clap following.

Seeing something flying toward the podium.

Looking to the helbard her eyes widened at the sight of a phoenix.

It was when the bird lunged forward did two objects impact the podium on either side of Kuchiki Rukia, making her eyes widen at seeing two people hanging beside her, along with a third in Shinigami robes.

"NARUTO!" hearing the name, all those present were confused before the air beside the bird like blade exploded with a red haze before a giant human hand caught the beak just as Ichigo went to block it, making him blink as Naruto's chakra construct pulled it away from them, gaining its attention as it let out an angered shriek while spreading its wings, making the chakra construct roar in response.

"Ichigo help us with her restraints!" Kakashi called to the teen who turned and went to work, releasing his zanpakuto's hilt for the ribbon he began to twirl it as Kakashi and Pakura got ready to catch Rukia.

"I-ichigo, Pakura… Kakashi… WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!?" Rukia yelled as the chakra giant tried to swat the phoenix out of the air, getting a torrent of fire in response the construct took a step back with its right arm raised to block the flames.

"I don't leave comrades behind" Kakashi said as Ichigo stabbed his Zanpakuto into the podium, making it flash as Kakashi and Pakura caught Rukia before she could fall.

Lifting her up Pakura stood beside her fellow female, looking to chakra giant as it smacked the helbard manifestation, allowing Naruto to give Kurama the controls of the giant to stand on the birds head, somehow untouched by the flames as he went through handsigns.

"What's he doing?" Rukia questioned with Kakashi looking to Naruto.

"He's planning to seal it" Kakashi said as chakra chains began to restrain the bird in the air as the construct held it by the neck, followed by the bird being sucked into a vortex.

Alarming all the captains as within a minute the Sokyoku was gone, leaving Naruto standing in the palm of his chakra construct, looking to the scroll within his right hand he smiled.

"Alright, that's one problem down, now what?" Pakura questioned as Ichigo had his eyes on Kuchiki Byakuya below.

"Well, we need a distracti-" Kakashi began before he saw Abarai Renji below running up the stairs to the hill, panting heavily.

"Well… that changes the plan, Rukia hold you breath" Kakashi said as he lifted her off the ground bridal, making the petite blush in her confusion.

"What?"

Her answer was to suddenly gasp for breath at feeling a rush, like she just went through a marathon, looking she blinked as she was in the arms of Renji.

"Abarai, take her to safety, we'll hold these guys off" Kakashi said as he turned to see Ichigo dispatching the lieutenants with ease, with Kakashi seeing the Kuchiki captain zooming towards Rukia and Renji.

Activating his semblance, Kakashi moved to the captain who was within mid air, his zanpakuto poised for Rukia's throat Kakashi took the blade from his grip and throw it to the right, followed by him lightly tapping Byakuya's right cheek, making him swerve at a slow pace as Kakashi stepped aside for the captain to suddenly shoot forward to the ground, allowing Renji and Rukia to move their arses.

"Ichigo, you want this guy?" Kakashi questioned with the teen lifting his zanpakuto onto his shoulders with a smirk.

"Gladly" ichigo said as Kakashi looked to see Naruto and Yoruichi tackling the captain of squad four off the edge of the cliff, and Pakura hovering in front of the Head captain… who the hell is that white haired guy?.

"Excuse me?" turning to the gentle voice to his left, Kakashi smiled kindly to the woman who was currently tending to her lieutenant.

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Hatake Kakashi would you?"

"I am yes, what can I do for you?" Kakashi said with respect.

"I know what you four are trying to do, but can you help me move those who cannot fight to safety, please?" looking to the unconscious Shinigami he shrugged.

"Very well" Kakashi said as he lifted the obese lieutenant of the 2nd division with ease, followed by the second male as he followed the captain of squad 4.

landing in front of Sui-Feng within the small forest below the hill, Naruto rolled his shoulder as the petite gave him a serious stare that made Naruto look at her with a shrug before turning to see Yoruichi land beside him with a raised brow.

"Did I miss something between you both?" the werecat questioned with Naruto looking to Sui-Feng.

" **If she's willing to not stab me** " Naruto said before his right hand shot up to catch a paper Kunai thrown beside his head, making him look to it to read.

" **Oh, so we're on good terms**?" Naruto questioned before the petite was in the air beside him with a loving smirk.

"Maybe" was her answer before sending the blonde flying into a tree, leaving the two women to fight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Leaning against a wall with Kenpachi as everyone was battling, the two demons incarnate had three sake bottles between them as they watched a battle in the distance, Zabuza holding a box of popcorn from somewhere and Kenpachi simply ate dumplings, the two were currently watching a fight between the legendary Yoruichi Shihoin and her student have a free for all sparring match against Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto who was using his chains to deflect and keep the two beauties away from him. And they were having a friendly spar while the Soul society was at a small war, with Pakura holding off the head captain, and Kakashi somewhere, the two were left in silence to watch the three fight.

"So, your comrades, why exactly did you four come here?" Zaraki questioned with Zabuza stopping in mid munch of a mouthful of popcorn.

Finishing the mouthful he spoke.

"We're basically here to actually stop a guy named Sosuke Aizen from killing the soul king and take his place" Zabuza said with Kenpachi giving him an odd look before he merely shrugged.

"I knew his death was too easily done, especially at how quiet it was" Kenpachi said as they saw Naruto lash out at Yoruichi and Sui-Feng with his chakra chains.

Looking to the hill they could see Naruto's chakra giant facing off against the head captain.

"I feel like something's about to happen once the battles end" Zabuza said with Kenpachi shrugging.

"I wonder what Kakashi's doing at this moment?"

* * *

Sliding to a stop with an injured ninja Shinigami on his shoulders the silver haired man placed him on a bed where Retsu was tending to her lieutenant while Haku and Kushina were setting up more beds, followed by Kakashi speeding off to look for more wounded.

"He seems more different than I last saw him" Kushina said with a frown as she moved to another bed.

"How so?" Haku questioned her fellow Kunoichi

"I don't know… all I know is that he's lost something" Kushina said before both she and Haku noticed their captain and fellow Lieutenant absent.

"Not even a warning" Kushina said as Kakashi returned.

"That's all I could find" Kakashi said as he flipped down his eyepatch.

Showing Kushina his arm which made her gasp, making him turn to her before he looked to where she was looking, frowning at seeing his arm's sleeve torn he lifted it up to her.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Kushina questioned with Kakashi having a saddened look.

"Konoha became a shell of itself" Kakashi said before they blinked at sensing something disperse, making Kakashi and Kushina run out to see the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya Kuchiki continue, and Naruto's chakra construct kneeling down as it faded away.

"Uh, it seems something's happened" Kakashi said as he flipped his eyepatch off of his sharingan, feeling his semblance activate he rushed towards the scene.

* * *

Placing a cup of tea down to speak, Yamamoto, Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake had looks of thought as Pakura sat before them cross-legged with her own cup of herbal tea, her hand holding the cup lit with small flames to keep the tea warm.

"That information is indeed troubling, and the fact you say a higher power is at risk if the soul King is replaced makes this a dire situation, but I cannot simply believe that Sōsuke Aizen, one of my captains is the one planning this vile act, so easily" Yamamoto said as Pakura nodded her head in respect, feeling something on the tip of her senses she frowned at sensing battles in the distance before she flinched as Kakashi skidded to a halt beside her, having a stunned look at the peaceful sight he turned to Pakura in question.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, but we'll need proof to prove we're chosen warriors" Pakura said with Kakashi giving her a "Are you serious" look.

"That's what we're calling ourselves, I thought we were going with immortals from Zabuza"

"I thought we went with Naruto's suggestion"

"Even he agrees Fantastic four sounds stupid" Kakashi said before he looked up at sensing the fighters in the distance, turning to the Head captain he gave a respective bow before zooming away to check out the fights, leaving behind stunned Shinigami captains.

"I-I couldn't track his movements" Shunsui said as Pakura smiled.

"A little something from our reality, Naruto's allows him to teleport and summon any weapons he see's to his arsenal"

"And the giant being?"

"That's for him to say, not me"

"What about that guy that proposed to Captain Retsu Unohana?"

"Zabuza, his allows him to summon clouds of mist, and for some reason a hollow mask from this world" Pakura said as Yamamoto gestured to her.

"Oh, I'm fireproof, and can control fire and intense heat" Pakura said with a smile as she held a ball of fire.

"Huh, seems you no longer the only hot head, Yama-ji" Shunsui said with the two giving him an angry look.

"Care to repeat that?" Pakura growled as her knuckles were engulfed with flames, before they perked up at sensing the battle between Ichigo and Byakuya come to an end.

* * *

"Ho… How is this possible…?"

"What happened here…?"

This was the collected words of Rangiku Matsumoto and her captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, as they stared to the corpses of Central 46

"The central Government has been…wiped… out!" Tōshirō said with eyes of shock before he composed himself and approached a body, running his fingers over the blood he held his hand up to watch the dried blood flake to the ground.

"The blood is dry… it even turned black and breaks into flakes… They must've been dead for two days…" Hitsugaya said as he had a thought.

Scowling at thinking to a conclusion he spoke.

"All fake" Hitsugaya growled out

"I thought you would be here… Captain Hitsugaya" turning to the voice they saw Lieutenant Kira standing at the top of a set of stairs.

"It can't be, did you do this…?" Hitsugaya demanded before the blonde rushed off, sparking a chase.

"After him Matsumoto!"

"Yes sir!" Rangiku said as they gave chase, failing to sense the second occupant as they left.

Skidding to a halt on top of a rooftop, Kakashi frowned at sensing a chase happening, looking around he spun at a voice.

"Hold it Kira… Answer the question!" Hitsugaya yelled to the lieutenant with Kakashi frowning as he watched the chase before the smaller captain turned around, leaving his lieutenant Kakashi looked between the two before he rolled his eyes and went after the captain before sensing someone within the building the three had run out of, making Kakashi skid to a stop he frowned in annoyance.

"Can they make up their mind please" Kakashi growled as he rushed into the building, stopping cold at seeing the corpses he blinked at seeing a girl walking down the stairs at a snails pace… with a captain behind her with an evil aura, narrowing his eyes as he ran towards the captain, hopping onto the wall he grabbed the Wakizashi from his sash he threw the weapon towards a wall he stopped at a hidden spot behind a chair, looking to his right he gave his respect to an elderly woman's peaceful face before he heard the captain speak.

"Welcome, Hinamori-kun" the captain said, failing to hear his own weapon impaling a wall with a soft "thunk".

Using his semblance to take a look he saw the captain leading the girl away, making him follow calmly as they travelled once more in a snails pace, hiding somewhere he watched them continue on.

Watching the girl look around in awe she spoke.

"This is… Seijo to Kyorin, the residential District for the 46 chambers" Momo Hinamori said as Gin Ichimaru walked up a set of stairs.

'Why did you bring me here… Captain Ichimaru?" Momo questioned as Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

'Why did you bring her here?' Kakashi thought as he moved to another hiding spot with a vantage point.

"Have you ever been here, Hinamori-kun?" Gin questioned.

"No way… isn't this place off limits to everyone?" Hinamori questioned as she followed Gin

"There's someone who wants to see you" Gin said as Kakashi ducked into the shadows further.

"Someone wants to… meet… me?" Momo questioned as they entered the room, with Kakashi's attention keeping to the entry way at sensing someone approaching.

"That's right" Gin said with a smile as he turned to Momo.

"Go ahead, look behind you" Gin said which confused Momo.

"Behind… me?" Momo said as Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of a dead Captain.

"Cap… Captain, Ai-Aizen…" Momo questioned with Kakashi's eyes widening at hearing the name, making his eyes narrow as his left arm shifted into its rifle state, somehow unheard by all.

"It's been awhile… Hinamori-kun…" Aizen said as the girl approached with a hopeful look.

Watching the two embrace his eyes suddenly widened at seeing the Zanpakuto being unsheathed to impale the girl, rushing forward he grabbed the girl protectively in his right arm as he skidded to a stop, confusing the two captains until they turned to see Kakashi holding the confused girl.

"Who are you…?" Sosuke Aizen questioned calmly as Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards the captain, ignoring the confused girls talking.

"Care to explain why you were about to impale this Lieutenant?" Kakashi questioned the captain who instead of answering flash stepped to strike him from behind, it would have worked if Kakashi hadn't had a speed semblance which he used to side step the downward slash.

"Impressive, I didn't even sense you move" the captain said, turning to Kakashi he was met by a foot smashing his face to the ground as Kakashi fled with a burst of speed.

Returning to the fourth division he was met by Kushina and Haku tending to a Shinigami before turning to see the traumatised Hinamori.

"Hinamori-kun!" Kushina said as she rushed towards the girl, hugging her worriedly as Kakashi turned to leave, his anger peaked at the moment.

"Kakashi, what happened?" Kushina questioned with her own anger flairing.

"Sosuke Aizen, tried to stab her" Kakashi said as he sped off towards the building.

"Aizen?" Kushina questioned before embracing the girl who wept into her arms.

Upon returning he saw the small captain on the floor with Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant confronting Aizen and Gin, turning they only saw a blur before Aizen felt what could be described as forty punches hit his face all at once before Kakashi appeared beside Unohana, his eyes showing nothing but anger as Aizen's face was suddenly bruised with a broken nose.

"Hatake-san?" Retsu questioned until he raised a hand for later, keeping his eyes on Aizen.

"Now is not the time, I have a few more words needed with this scum of a man in front of me" Kakashi said with a cold voice that made Unohana's look like childs play.

* * *

Landing on a large up-rooted tree, Naruto let out a sigh as he shook his head as Soi-fong landed beside him, worse for wear she had a small bruise on her chin from a panting Yoruichi who had a smile.

"Well, I haven't felt like this since the old days" Yoruichi said as Naruto tore himself out of the tree.

Rolling his right shoulder he let his helmet dissolve for easier breathing, showing his condition to be nothing but sweat.

"I can agree to that, I haven't been like this since I've graduated from Beacon" Naruto said as he cracked his neck.

"Beacon, where's that?" Yoruichi questioned as Naruto grinned, his helmet returning fully recovered.

" **My old home** " Naruto said as he went to go for another round until he suddenly looked to the left, making Yoruichi frown at sensing a Kido being used.

"Oh what now" Zabuza muttered as he turned towards the Kido's source before he sensed another being used before the two sources were on Sokyoku Hill.

Making Zabuza's eyes widen as he stood up and yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto, Sokyoku Hill!" Zabuza yelled as he lifted up his weapon and rushed towards the hill, making Naruto summon two weapons he went looking for Pakura and Kakashi.

It was when Naruto was half way to the hill before he stopped to wince at feeling something connect to his thoughts, holding his head he stopped at hearing a voice echo.

"Captains, Vice-captains, and temporary captains of the Gotei 13… and… the Ryoka, this is the vice-captain Kotetsu Isane of the fourth division speaking. Can everyone hear me!?"

" _ **of course lady your echoing in here!**_ " Kurama said within Naruto's mindscape as they listened, with Naruto mentally agreeing with his tenant.

"An emergency situation has occurred. This Emergency transmission is under authorization of 4th division captain Unohana Retsu and myself Kotetsu Isane. Please, listen carefully" the voice said as Yamamoto turned to Pakura as she smiled with a peace sign.

"Everything I am about to say… is true"

* * *

Standing up from the in casement that held his body Kakashi pulled out the ice shards from his body he shivered as he pulled a large shard of ice from his chest, feeling the rest forced out as his body healed he turned to Isane who turned to him in surprise as she finished relaying the information, seeing him give her the thumbs up she cancelled the technique as Kakashi went over his cybernetic attachment, clenching his arm to test its functions he nodded as he went to go after the now missing captain.

"Where do you think they are?" Isane questioned as Kakashi looked to Sokyoku Hill.

"Where the execution was supposed to take place of course" Kakashi said

"Hatake-san!" turning to Unohana as she stepped away from the recovered form of Hitsugaya she spoke.

"Gather your allies, stop that man's madness" Retsu said with Kakashi nodding before he sped off, stunning the vice-Captain at the whirlwind that filled where he once stood.

"Impossible speeds!" Isane said in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Old faces, new faces

Kneeling in a heavily damaged state, Renji Abarai held Kuchiki Rukia in his arms with labored breathing escaping him, a weak glare aimed to the traitorous captain.

"I will say it one last time, Put down Kuchiki Rukia and move" Aizen said as Rukia began to try and goad her friend to move, the Shinigami not noticing in another dimension, the god of death himself, Thanatos, let out a sigh as he sat on his chalk white throne within his realm, a skull mask over his face he wore a cloak over what could be described as a biker outfit, handguns and all, looking to the scene he looked to the left where another vortex sat with the chosen warriors of Kami seen running, with Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto teleporting to find his other two fellow immortals, turning to his right he saw Kami approaching his throne, which made him smile as he held three orbs of light between his fingers.

"Kami… you sure you don't want me to send in my champions?" Thanatos said with the woman showing a look of annoyance with her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, her daughter beside her with her own cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"If it helps this world remain in balance, then you are free to assist" Kami said with Thanatos smirking as he tossed the three orbs into the vortex of Sokyoku Hill, watching it ripple he sat forward in anticipation.

"You and I have the same mission Kami, we need to help each other more, life and death don't need to remain enemies" Thanatos said as he turned to kami, who had a look of worry towards the Vortex as it showed Kuchiki Rukia being impaled by a hand until thunder clouds formed above.

"This will be interesting" Thanatos said with a smile that spread to his skull mask.

* * *

Looking up to the clouds, Sosuke Aizen had a frown as the thunderbolts were a deep purple, which was seen by all as everyone stopped to look at the anomaly, with Naruto, pakura, Zabuza and Kakashi sensing a familiar power behind the scenes.

"Kami?" Kakashi questioned to himself before he flinched as three bolts of lightning shoot to the hill, blinding everyone present on the hill, even Sosuke Aizen shielded his eyes while Kaname stood still, but the sweat rolling down his head showed something amyss.

Hearing coughing within the smoke cloud before Aizen heard the growl of a wolf from within, followed by what could be described as an unsheathed weapon.

"Great, now where are we?" a voice spoke with a gravelly edge as the clouds slowly dissipated to show three figures finally being shown, all shown to be male with two having the ears of a Bat and wolf, the third being shown to be a large man with brown jacket over a black shirt and jeans with boots… and a hockey mask.

Standing proud for all to see, Jason V Voorhees, Vlad D Drakula and Lucien Wolfblood stood before the Captain as he held an object in his hand, staring at the three with a look of un-care he turned to Kuchiki Rukia to irradicate her until he was suddenly shoved away by a force, skidding onto his back he winced as he felt his right shoulder dislocated, looking up he saw the Vampire Bat Faunus from Remnant standing in front of Rukia protectively as he wore his attire from remnant, his glasses hiding his eyes he turned to Rukia who flinched as Lucien shifted into his lycanthropic state, letting out a savage roar as he let go of his instincts, roaring at Kaname and Gin the two took a step back at the force of the roar, while down below, a certain Blonde and Silver haired duo fully recognised the roar, with Naruto having a look of excitement.

"Lucien!?" Kakashi questioned with a frown as he sped towards the mountain, followed by nearly the entire Gotei 13.

Staring at the three captain calmly with a calculative mind, Vlad spoke.

"Jason, keep these kids safe, Lucien, with me" Vlad said as he brought out his bow and Arrow, taking his glasses off his eyes glowed brightly as Lucien let out a roar of challenge to the three.

"Aizen, is now a good time to retreat?" Gin questioned as Lucien bared his teeth, his body covered by thick black fur as his body changed to a more wolfish look, his eyes glowing in anticipation as his clothes faded away.

"They are preparing now" Aizen said before being forced to deflect an arrow from Vlad, who was suddenly behind him with his ears low to his head.

"Focus on your enemy, moron" Vlad said calmly before using his bow as a weapon, forcing Aizen to block and defend himself he went for a vertical swing if not for Lucien shoulder charging him into a spin kick from Vlad as Lucien went to attack the traitorous captains followers.

It was this moment Naruto arrived with his semblance on, seeing Jason and his old friends he saw Jason turn to him, his eyes widening at seeing Naruto the two went to speak if not for Kaname going for an attack, making Jason grunt as his forearm held the strike Naruto came in with a drop kick to the blind captains head.

" **Jason, how are you three here, did Kami send you**?" Naruto questioned as Jason shook his head.

"No, the god of death himself plucked us from the after life, chose us to be his champions, like Kami did with you four" Jason said as he gripped his machete tighter as his body became covered with a familiar shimmer.

"Take care of these three" Jason said as Naruto nodded, turning to the three he saw Ichigo and Abarai on the ground and Rukia trying to help them, kneeling down Naruto let out a growl as he began working on a healing Jutsu.

" **Just hang in there kid, I'll try and fix you up** " Naruto said as he heard Lucien snarling in the background, turning he saw Lucien being impaled by a blade before backhanding Gin away, showing no signs of being wounded as he continued to fight while Vlad easily kept up with Aizen.

" **Like old times but completely different** " Naruto said before he was joined by the captain's and Ichigo's friends, with Inoue moving to assist him healing Ichigo and Abarai.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Pakura questioned as she watched Vlad keep Aizen on the defensive with a combination of his bow and hand to hand style.

It was when Aizen leapt away to avoid a spin kick from Vlad he showed everyone the bloody lip he acquired with a scowl matching it.

"Who are you!?" Aizen questioned as Gin ducked under a swipe from Lucien before the wolfman was sent back by a Kido, sliding on his back he had a gaping whole in his chest before it healed in seconds, allowing Lucien to open his eyes with a snarl as he stood up, baring his teeth at Gin as he joined Aizen's side while Tousen stepped back as Captain Sajin Komamura stood beside the wolfman, his helmet forgotten.

Turning to Vlad with an angered glare Aizen spoke with a Hadō aimed at the Faunus.

"Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi" Aizen said as the Faunus was surrounded by a black cube, making the Shinigami stare in horror before it exploded with Aizen's eyes widening as Vlad had a rare smirk, showing his teeth in a predatory state his eyes glowed behind his glasses.

"Black Coffin, the irony" Jason said with a joking tone with Vlad humming to him in agreement before the three traitorous captains were surrounded by members of the Gotei 13, with Yoruichi and Sui-Fong holding Aizen still, with Naruto holding a hand gun to the man's head, the man staring at Naruto's helmets red orbs that stared back with neutral hatred.

"My, you are interesting, that technique is quite remarkable… who are you?" Aizen questioned Naruto who remained silence before Aizen looked down to the angry looks of Yoruichi and Sui-Fong.

"What a… Nostalgic face"

"Don't move… If you move one muscle,"

"You'll your head"

" **With a bullet through it** "

Yoruichi, Sui-Fong and Naruto said respectively.

"Very well" Aizen said before the air filled with an aura.

Turning they saw three giants stepping towards them, making all panic until Jason spoke.

"You still able to use that chakra construct?"

" **Kurama, have fun** " Naruto said as the entire Seireitei felt a sudden dark presence rise off of Naruto before it shot out towards the three other deserters who stopped in confusion before they stared in shock as Kurama stood in his physical height, showing a grin of bloodlust as he made the Sokyoku look like a pet parakeet in comparison.

Letting out a roar that caused a shockwave Aizen stared in awe and interest as Naruto kept his weapon trained on the man's head.

Until he spun towards the starting battle to see another giant land, rushing at one of the traitorous giants Kurama had a look of genuine confusion as the gate keeper, Jidanbo gave him a victory pose with his muscles flexed.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi yelled to the woman on the giants left shoulder, making Kurama shake his head free of thoughts he turned to the two conscious gate keepers as the two women conversed.

"My, what a scene… what ever shall I do?" Gin questioned before he was restrained by Rangiku and Pakura, the two having a small truce after the incident.

"Sorry Captain, they got me" Gin said with a calm voice, making Pakura summon a ball of fire and held it close to Gin's throat, making him gulp.

"This is the end" Yoruichi said with Aizen turning to her in confusion.

"What did you say?"

"Don't you sense it Aizen, your completely… surrounded" Yoruichi said as Kakashi and Zabuza arrived, Kakashi aiming his cybernetic arm at Aizen in its cannon form.

"This is anticlimactic" Lucien said as he shifted back to his human state, his clothes appearing on his being as his ears remained, his golden eyes staring at the traitorous Captain.

"Aizen…"

"Captain Aizen?"

" **It's over, scum** " Naruto said as he got ready to fire.

But seeing Aizen smile he narrowed his eyes.

"What, What is so fun-" Yoruichi said before both she and Sui-Fong were pulled away by Naruto, just as a beam of golden energy shot down over Aizen, Gin and Tousen.

Looking up Kakashi saw the hand of a Menos Grande shooting the light down to the three, until the hand tore the portal wide to show many of its brethren within, with a larger creature inside with eyes of emptiness Kakashi growled as he watched the three rise up before he got a plan, turning to Zabuza he spoke.

"Zabuza make a ramp for me, they may escape but their not leaving unscathed" Kakashi said as the former Swordsmen rushed forward with his weapon stabbing into the ground, with Zabuza acting as a spring board.

"GO!" Zabuza yelled as Kakashi burst forward, confusing Naruto and Pakura.

"That will be useless" Yamamoto said as Kakashi launched himself into the air, his left arm held back for a punch he watched Aizen change his look the ex-captain stared at him in boredom, until that boredom became shock as Kakashi went through the beam with his left fist connecting harmlessly to Aizen's face, making Aizen blink the captain stared at the shocked look on Kakashi's face until Kakashi smirked as his arm shifted into it's cannon form.

"Enjoy the Scar!" Kakashi said as he fired, sending himself out of the beam he fell to the ground with Yoruichi catching him with Pakura, showing his cybernetic smoking from the point blank blast, sitting up at hearing Aizen screaming in pain as he held his bleeding face, showing a look of hatred towards Kakashi the man simply gave him a lazy salute before falling to the ground.

"I need a drink" Kakashi said as the three were taken through the portal to the Hollow land.

"Well, that was interesting" Lucien said before a chakra chain wrapped around him, Jason and Vlad, turning they were engulfed in a hug from Naruto as he spun around, surprising everyone with his upper body strength.

"NARUTO PUT US DOWN!" Vlad yelled as he was starting to suffocate.

Minutes later

Sitting with Kakashi and their group, Vlad, Lucien and Jason explained what had happened to them upon death, which was them basically going through any world the God of death chose, apparently the god of death made it easy for them by giving them an instant boost to help them surviving.

Which made the four look at the three until Zabuza laughed, gaining the attention of the medical teams of Shinigami looking to the now group of seven.

With Zabuza and Jason instantly getting along with their weapons the main topic, which allowed Lucien and Vlad to introduce themselves to Pakura.

All the while Ichigo was being tended to by Inoue as Uryu and Chad stood close by, with Uryu giving Vlad a calculative look, especially the coat he wore, but what got his attention was the same pendant the three new comers wore, a stylized skull with a golden circle.

"Uryu, what are you staring at?" Ichigo questioned as he moved to look at where Uryu was staring at, making Uryu look away, but it was too late as the three were looking at Kakashi and the other three talking like old friends.

"Who are these guys?" Ichigo questioned with Inoue shrugging before happily walking to the group.

Making Chad follow with Ichigo cautiously following suit, leaving Uryu who had a suspicious gaze to the pendant he shrugged and stood up to join his classmates.

It was when the Bat Faunus turned to them that he got a good look at his canines, startling him at the somewhat attempt of a friendly smile Lucien got a ten out of ten smile that made Orihime blush.

"Hatake, how are you doing?" Uryu questioned as the group examined his slightly damaged arm, making Kakashi look down to it with a groan as it sparked slightly.

"I'm doing fine, my arm though will need some maintenance" Kakashi said as he lifted it up before his pinkie digit fell off, making him blink before tried to put the finger back on.

"So, who are you three, and what's with the ears?" Ichigo questioned as Lucien chuckled softly.

"We're what we call Faunus, humans with animal traits, I'm a wolf Faunus and this skinny and creepy is a Vampire Bat Faunus, don't worry he doesn't have to feed on blood"

"Way to make me approachable dumbass" Vlad said as he smacked the Wolf man's head, making him chuckle as Jason spoke, finally taking his mask off.

"Jason V Voorhees the fifth, these two are Lucien Wolfblood and Vlad D Drakula" Jason said with a smile, making Inoue wave back happily.

With that the teens got acquainted with the new arrivals as those wounded were tended to, with Inoue helping with Vlad, telling the teens of his ability to see the blood stream of people if he concentrated more with his eyes.

But as Zabuza was about to start cleaning his blade he looked up to see Retsu smiling down to him, making him stand up he sheathed his blade on his back before he was brought to Retsu Unohana's Zanpakuto beast, flying away the members of the fourth division were confused as Naruto, kakashi and Pakura looked to the flying beast before they laughed loudly, with Kakashi smacking his knee.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had seen many things in his afterlife and Shinigami life, most of which inspired most of his creations such as his Lieutenant/Daughter Nemu and the many other contraptions he's created in Urahara Kisuke's absence…

What caught his interest the most as of late Was the very cybernetic limb Kakashi Hatake was currently reconfiguring with the help of Nemu who handed him a specialized screw driver.

"I still say to you Hatake-san, that your arm would be more than pristine with my help" Mayrui said with an eager voice as he hovered around the two working people, with Kakashi letting out a groan as he finished fixing his loosened pinkie joint, this was what he and the others had to deal with for the past two weeks since Sosuke Aizen escaped with a reminder, Lucien and Vlad had made a quick friendship with the captain of the 7th division, Sajin Komamura, Lucien mostly.

Zabuza had been hanging out the fourth division to catch up with Haku, Naruto had been reunited with Minato and Kushina, the three having a lovely moment of embracing the other.

Pakura had been asking about the Seireitei's history from the Head captain, Jason had been exploring the whole of soul society and he was currently repairing the damages his left arm had undertaken from the point blank blast he hit Aizen with.

"like I also said before Mayuri-san, is i prefer to handle my own maintenance for my arm, and no offense but I have a great distrust for people who use others as pawns" Kakashi said while having hateful memories to a woman with ashen-black hair and amber eyes.

Tightening one more metal nerve his arm sprang to life with the power being reconnected to his chakra network, twitching slightly as he tested the nerve reaction he closed the port to show the nerves system he stood up with the arm now at one hundred percent, clenching his hand into a fist it shifted smoothly into its cannon mode, then its rifle mode he shifted it back to its hand mode he turned to Nemu with a nod, getting a bow back Mayuri had a disappointed look as Kakashi left to find his friends.

* * *

Sitting with Zabuza while Ikkaku Maderame sparred against many lower seats, Jason let out a sigh as his mask sat on his right knee.

"Things seem a lot quieter around here" turning to Zabuza with a raised eyebrow, Jason hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe that Aizen guy had something to do with it, his hypnotic zanpakuto maybe" Jason said with a shrug, watching Ikkaku thrash the lower seats they however stopped as the doors opened, making all silent before a voice echoed.

"HEY, baldy, we up for that spar!" hearing the voice of Kushina, the two champions had to stifle laughter as Ikkaku had a look of fear.

Turning to run he was forced to duck under a kick from the ex-shinobi herself.

"There's one Uzumaki, where's the other one?" turning to the owner of the voice they heard, Zabuza grinned at seeing Zaraki walking into the room, Yachiru on his shoulder calmly.

"Who knows, maybe He's checking in with that petite captain you lot have" turning to Zabuza, Zaraki smirked wickedly.

"I thought she had a thing for Shihōin, I'm actually surprised he actually got her attention" Zaraki said with Zabuza shrugging and Jason snorting, making the two turn to him in curiosity.

"What's got you laughin'.?" Turning to Kenpachi, Jason spoke.

"Naruto isn't all fight and act, he managed to score five women where we're from, one of them used to be a real "All serious and dark" until she actually following his ideals after a sparring match, he mopped the floor with her" Jason said with a smile, thinking of a fond memory before they heard a loud moan… from the second division, confusing everyone but Jason, Vlad and Lucien who burst out into laughter.

And hearing a distant "I still got it!" left the three rolling on the floor in pain of laughing so hard.

And Kushina blushing red in anger at her son declaring such a vulger claim.

"That and he apparently has the touch most men dream of having" Jason said as he stood up and approached the downed Ikkaku, Kushina leaving to hunt down her son.

"You alright down there?"

"All but my pride is intact" Ikkaku groaned with Jason shrugging at the answer before rolling him off the ring, lightly kicking him off, looking to Kenpachi, Jason reached for his mask and donned it, his body instantly gaining a shimmer in it's movements.

"Let's see what this generations Kenpachi can do against Remnant's Jason Voorhees?" grinning widely, Zaraki stepped forward with his squad moving farther away.

the squad failing to see the bloodthirsty grin beneath Jason's mask.

* * *

Meanwhile

Walking to the Shiba household beside a human Yoruichi, Kakashi and Vlad looked on at seeing Rukia on the floor rubbing her head, seeing this Vlad and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"So you all went through the entire seireitei, to save her from being executed… Why?'

"Kisuke secretly put something inside her so it can slowly dissolve into her soul, sadly that plan backfired and Aizen now has what he needs" Yoruichi said with Vlad giving her a look.

"Ever thought of restating that sentence?"

"Nope, it's staying an innuendo" with that, Yoruichi approached Rukia, with Vlad and Kakashi following, seeing Rukia now sporting a bloody nose from apologising, making Ikkaku and Rukia turn to see the three Rukia stared at Vlad for a good minute before she stood before him, head held at her level as she examined his ears… with Vlad having a WTF face.

"Hatake, help?" seeing the silver haired man standing there with his arms crossed he smiled.

"I thought you like petites?" looking to Kakashi with a murderess look Vlad slowly reached for the ground, just as Rukia spoke.

"These are REAL!?" it was this moment Ichigo and Inoue arrived, allowing Vlad to be free with Rukia paying full attention to the two.

"Ichigo… Inoue?" looking to Kakashi as he stood calmly beside Yoruichi he had to duck under a rock thrown at him.

"Hey was that called for?"

"Would you rather I throw a knife?"

"Point taken"

"HEY NO THROWING KNIVES ON MY PROPERTY!"


End file.
